Redemption
by fahzzyquill
Summary: Harry can't seem to avoid trouble. He finds himself surrounded by love and mystery. Of all the battles that Harry has to fight, he finds that the ones within are the hardest. With the help of his friends he learns that nothing is impossible. HBP Spoilers.
1. Marauder's Forever

Title: Redemption

Rating: T for language, suggested sexual situations, and a little bit of violence

Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his final year. He makes new friends and learns the power of forgiveness and love. He learns to make peace with his past and accepts the responsibilities of the prophecy. One hero may have fallen but Harry rises higher and stronger than ever before.

Spoiler Warning: HBP

Disclaimer: Let me tell you, I own everything and yet I write fanfiction. Yep, that's likely. I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch.

Author's Note: This is my first fan fic so I don't want flames. Constructive criticism appreciated. The story is a little slow to begin with but the pace picks up quickly. Please R&R. I have the first couple of chapters written so I will upload if I get at least 5 reviews. Oh, I need a beta so let me know if u want to beta for me. I'll beta for you if you want. I'm American so please forgive me if what I say isn't in the correct British terminology.

Marauders Forever

Harry had arrived back from school in his worst state ever. For the first week, he had stayed almost entirely in his room. Occasionally he made his presence known, but he was moody, depressed, and silent.

At the beginning of the second week, Harry decided that he'd had enough. He packed his trunk, attatched it to his broom, and flew out the window. Before he left, he wrote a short note of explanation to the Dursley's.

Dear Dursley's,

I've left. I'm coming back so don't start celebrating yet.

I've gone for a breather on my broom. I'll be back soon.

Your grateful nephew,

Harry Potter

Harry flew for what seemed like hours. Harry flew with no destination in mind, and only landed when he was hungry. The town he landed in was small, quaint and, sleepy.

Harry landed in a large clearing in the middle of a forest. He stashed his broom and trunk inside of a hollow opening in a gigantic, antique looking oak. He found a little used trail, and followed it out of the woods.

After Harry exited the woods, he walked to the town square. Once there, he received the shock of his life in the form of a monument. The statue was made of black granite and stood at slightly over 8 feet(2 ½ yards I think).The figure was of a man in a cloak. He wore a pointed hat and, and held a wand aloof. Harry looked into the statue's eyes, they seemed to twinkle uncannilally like Dumbledore's. Harry felt his eyes begin to sting, so he dropped his gaze to the man's feet. The man wore buckled boots much like Dumbledore's. Harry wondered if he would ever find a place that wasn't full of painful memories.

Harry, not wanting to see anymore of the figure that reminded him so much of Dumbledore, dropped his gaze to the pedestal that the figure stood on. The base read:_ Godric Gryffindor is probably one of the greatest men to ever live. In his lifetime, Gryffindor helped found Hogwarts, a school for young witches and wizards. He and his friends, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff lead many dark wizards to their downfall. Gryffindor was brave and noble, he worked hard to maintain peace. His legacy has withstood the test of time, thus the name of this beloved town, Godric's Hollow._

Harry stood silently in awe after he finished reading the plaque on the pedestal. He realized that the people in this town not only knew who Godric Gryffindor was, but they knew that magic existed. He was curious as to whether the residents of Godric's Hollow actually believed in magic.

"I take it you're new around here?" Harry turned around to see a boy about his age, standing behind him.

"No I'm not from around here, I'm from Surrey. This statue, do you believe what it says?"

"Yes, most people around here do. I suppose you must find it shocking that we believe in magic around here?"

"A bit shocking, yes. Do you have any proof? I mean, are there witches and wizards here?"

"We have lots of books that tell of the magic that once happened here. Gryffindor's personal library is part of the town's library. There hasn't been any magic here in years. The last time there was any sign of it was on Halloween, 16 years ago. They say a dark wizard snuck into the Potter's house, the mystery was how he found it. Apparently he wanted to kill their son, but he was just a baby at the time. The dark wizard (his name was Voldemort), met James Potter at the base of the stairs. They dueled, but Voldemort got the better of poor James. He was young too, just 21 years old. So Voldemort walked, well more like glided up the stairs. There he found Lily, she was just about to fetch her son, Harry. He told her to move aside, she refused. Voldemort killed her, she never stood a chance. Then Voldemort moved to kill Harry. He sent a killing curse at the baby, but somehow the curse miraculously rebounded towards Voldemort. They say that Voldemort was stripped of his body, but his soul wasn't destroyed. The house was in ruins, but a giant showed up. Shortly afterwards, a handsome figure showed up on a flying motor bike. When he saw the house, he sat down on the curb and cried. The giant came out with baby Harry in his arms, and the giant comforted the poor fellow. Apparently Lily and James had been two of his closest friends. Anyway, Sirius I think his name was, begged the giant to give Harry to him. The giant refused, he had orders to bring him to someone else. Sirius offered the giant his motor bike. After the giant left, Sirius yelled, somewhat hysterically "Lily and James, your sacrifices have not been in vain. They will be revenged." Then he disappeared with a _pop_. There haven't been any witches or wizards here since the Potters' deaths. But you can still feel the magic living in this place, waiting for someone." He dropped his voice even lower, and leaned in closer. "The question is who? I'm Arthur, by the way." He said breaking the moment.

After Arthur finished his story, Harry was silent for several minutes. He was lost in memories, memories that he didn't remember having. Finally Harry pulled himself back to the present.

"Can you take me to the graveyard please?" Harry asked.

"Sure follow me. The called the baby, The-Boy-Who-Lived you know. Strange name if you ask me. Isn't it incredible that magic really exists? I reckon Voldemort's behind all the mysterious attacks that have been happening of late. The adults say it's codswollop. But the children agree with me and my friends. Our parents all say that we're chasing some stupid legend, but I know that we're right. After all why would that monument have been made if Godric Gryffindor hadn't lived, and done all those things. They're too old, they think it's just some childish fairytale. But I know they just don't want to believe that there's a war going on. Adults can be so ignorant sometimes. They never trust us with the truth, they act like we can't handle it. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yea, I know what you mean."

Harry was convinced that Arthur desperately wanted someone to confirm his beliefs. _After all it was nice to know that what you believe isn't utter rubbish._ Harry was broken out of his revery by Arthur's voice.

"Here we are."

"Thanks Arthur maybe I'll see you again sometime." Harry briefly considered confirming Arthur's beliefs but he decided against it. _No one should be unnecessarally burdened with the thoughts of war. _

Harry waited until Arthur was heading down the lane, before he began his quest to find his parents graves. He slowly perused through the headstones, looking for the names Lily and James Potter. Harry thought he'd found his mother's grave when he saw the name Lily. His heart began to beat rapidly. But upon futher inspection it was Lily Patterson, evidently this wasn't his mother's grave. His heart fell, and he became despondent.

He continued his quest. Finally he found the graves of Lily and James Potter. His mother's grave read: _Lily Potter, loving mother, beloved wife, cherished sister, and irreplaceable friend. Forever R.I.P. 1960-1981_ "_The only limit on your abilities is your own determination."_

Harry smiled. The quote for some reason really hit home. Harry then continued on to read his father's grave. _James Potter, beloved father, loving husband, cherished friend, and loyal Marauder. R.I.P. Eternally. 1960-1981 "Marauder's Forever."_

Harry sunk to his knees and cried. His father's gravestone represented the man that his father had been. Harry realized that he had never really mourned his parents deaths. He wasn't just crying for his parents, he was crying for Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and everyone else who had given their lives so that good might prevail.

Harry didn't know why, but at that moment he fully accepted his destiny. With his mother's words ringing in his head, he rose from the ground. Harry squared his shoulders, and stuck out his chin defiantly. Harry walked out of the graveyard, head held high, and proud. His eyes were still misty, but Harry was determined. He was going to defeat Voldemort, once and for all.

7777777

Harry wiped the last traces of tears from his eyes. He wandered through the village looking for Arthur. He wanted to tell him that magic existed, and that Godric Gryffindor had indeed been a real person. Then he would fly to the Weasley's, and stay there till Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry found Arthur in the square, surrounded by people. The group of people appeared to be his friends. Harry walked towards them.

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Arthur questioned. His group of friends turned to Harry questioningly.

"Yea, thanks. Before I left, I figured that there were a few things that I ought to tell you." Arthur and his friends stared at Harry expectantly.

"Well, erm, you see, magic is erm, well real and…" But before Harry could finish, he was interrupted by Arthur and his friends bursting into excited conversation. Finally Arthur managed to quiet his friends so Harry could continue what he was saying.

"Sorry, continue. What's your name, I don't think you ever said?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm Harry Potter, I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived, the baby from the story. Lily and James Potter were my parents. You were right, Voldemort is behind all the attacks, and disappearances. Hogwarts really is a school for witches and wizards, I go there. Voldemort has gotten his body back, and now he's trying to rid the world of muggles (non-magic people), and muggleborns."

They just stared at him in awe. Finally one of the girls, who introduced her self as Ingrid (Grid for short), found her voice. "Are you helping to fight Voldemort?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "It's my destiny to destroy him."

After many more questions, the long discussion was complete. Harry was finally able to leave. "I'll come back I promise. Do me a favor, and keep track of muggle disappearances and accidents. Oh, and make sure you record where they happen."

Harry waved good-bye. He vaguely wondered if he had broken the Stature for Secrecy. He dismissed the thought. _I've done worse things anyway._ He slowly walked towards the big oak. His arms were laden with books that Arthur and his friends had insisted that he take. He recalled what Arthur said. _"After all," said Arthur. "You need them far more than the library does. In there they're just collecting dust. Hardly anyone reads them anyway. _

Harry retrieved his broom and trunk. He placed the books in his trunk, and he took out his invisibility cloak. Once he made sure that the cloak was securely fastened, he mounted his broom. Harry found himself a comfortable position, and then he took off for the Burrow. He figured that he'd get there just in time for dinner.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, now do me one small teensy, weensy, little favor. Review. I'll give you cyber cookies (lets smell waft towards readers). You could make my day. My offers are so tempting aren't they? Lol. This is going to be a pretty long story so bear with me. I'm starting school soon, but I'll try really hard to update often. Once a week at least.


	2. A Weasley Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch.

Author's Note: I didn't get 5 reviews. But I like this story so I figured that I'd type this chapter up. I still need a beta o by the way. PPPPPPlllllleeeeaaaasssseee review. I've got a bunch of chapters written. I just have to post them. Please review this is my first fic. No flames. Thanks to my reviewers.

A Weasley Wedding 

A flurry of movement was taking place at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur were getting married in three hours time. Mrs. Weasley was fretting over the food, while Ginny, Hermione, and Gabriel were helping Fleur get ready. No one wanted to be near the frantic Mrs. Weasley, so Bill had 5 guys helping him get ready. Mr. Weasley had been helping, but it was decided that Mrs. Weasley either needed a calming draught, or a strong glass of mead. At the moment, Mr. Weasley was fetching her something.

Bill and Charlie's room was filled will laughter and jokes, caused by the Weasley boys and Harry. Well Harry was slightly detached, but he was none the less there. Suddenly the room fell quiet, causing Harry to look up. Standing in the doorway was Percy. Harry was the first to find his voice.

"Was there something you wanted to say Percy?"

"I'm sorry, for everything. I was wrong, and I was a git. But I've learned my lesson, boy have I learned my lesson. Family are the only people who are always there for you. You don't have to forgive me, because after what I pulled I really don't think that I deserve your forgiveness. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Enjoy your wedding day Bill, I wish you a long and happy future."

Everyone just stared at Percy. No one had realized that Ginny had been standing there until she moved. She walked across the room, and stopped directly in front of Percy. _Slap_. "You're a git." _Slap. _"And an arse." _Slap. _"And I'll always love you know matter what you do, just don't become a Deatheater." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"So I'm forgiven?"

Bill walked up to Percy, raised both hands, Percy winced preparing himself for more slaps. Instead he was engulfed in a huge hug. "Percy you may act like a git sometimes, but you'll always be my brother."

"Our brother," corrected Fred and George.

Suddenly Percy found himself in the middle of a bone-crushing hug, consisting of all the Weasley children. Harry decided to end the moment, he was feeling a little left out though he wouldn't admit it. "Go apologize to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure your Mum would love to have the family reunited once again."

"I think that Harry's feeling left out, perhaps we should include him in our wonderful Weasley hug."

Harry scowled. _Percy just had to include him in this,_ thought Harry sourly. Ginny noticed his scowl. Apparently she thought it was an unacceptable facial expression. "Come on Harry, smile." Harry just narrowed his eyes. "Smile or I'll kiss you." Harry's scowl deepened. "You wouldn't."

Suddenly Harry had warm lips pressed against his. He relaxed immediately. When he realized what was happening, Harry pushed her away.

"Our relationship is over, I made this clear at the end of the year, or have you forgotten?"

"You don't want it to be over. If you did then you would have pushed me away immediately."

"Ginny, come help with Fleur's veil," called Hermione up the stairs.

Ginny left the room. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I'm going to go apologize to Mum and Dad. I'll be back soon."

"Come on Bill, you need to get dressed," said Ron.

"I'm surprised that Percy came back. Mum will be so happy to see him, but I'm not sure that I'll ever forgive him for returning his Weasley jumper."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He felt a small twinge of jealousy. Ron had a huge, loving family. Sure they fought sometimes, but Harry would love to have a family to argue with. Ron would always have people to love him. Harry seemed to be losing people left, right, and sideways. "Bill it's time, come on," called Mrs. Weasley. Bill looked like he would rather face Voldemort and his Deatheaters, than get married.

"Don't look so grim," you're not facing your death, just marriage. No pressure. Except of course you and Fleur are going to spend the rest of your lives together. But that's not so bad is it?"

Bill gave a small, reluctant smile. Harry and the Weasley boys led the way downstairs. They walked through the house, and out to the lawn where the ceremony was to be held. Fred, George, and Ron gave Bill a gruff hug. Charlie squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. Charlie was Bill's best man.

"What Harry, do I get no reassurance from you?"

"Families are very important and irreplaceable, take good care of yours. And remember, your family will always love you."

"Harry you're a part of the family too. Sometimes it seems to me that you tend to forget that."

Harry's face lit up in a true smile for the first one in months. His smile must have been contagious, because soon Charlie and Bill were grinning like idiots. Ginny shot them a what-on-earth-is-wrong-with-you look. Nothing, Harry mouthed back. "Come on Bill, go get in place. It's time for you to get married."

Harry took his place in line next to Ginny; he was escorting her down the aisle. Charlie and Gabriel were going to lead the procession. Ron was escorting Hermione. And Fred and George were escorting each other because; Fleur didn't know Angelina or Alicia. Percy took his seat next to Mrs. Weasley in the front row, next to Mrs. Weasley. She was squeezing his hand so hard that it was turning purple.

The music began, and Charlie and Gabriel led the procession. Followed closely by Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Fred and George brought up the rear. Mr. Weasley was taking pictures. Harry figured that Fred and George must have been threatened within an inch of their lives if they pulled anything. As of yet they were in the all clear. When the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up on both sides flanking Bill, Fleur began her descent down the aisle accompanied by her father.

The wedding was beautiful. It was a bright, sunny, lemon yellow day. Birds were chirping in the background. The wedding was a mixture of English and French. The French had an almost lyrical quality, though Harry had no clue what it meant.

Magical weddings were slightly different from muggle weddings. Instead of exchanging rings, Bill and Fleur held out their wands and crossed them over each other. (They don't have engagement rings; promise rings are worn to show that you're well promised to someone.) The priest spoke an incantation that caused a blue ribbon of light to form above the wands. The ribbon of light tied into a bow around the crossed wands, and disappeared. On the corner of each wand was a small heart that contained an X with a line going vertically through it. After the vows were said, the priest said "You may now kiss the bride."

Bill gently grabbed Fleur's hands, and kissed her. The crowd erupted into cheers. Fred and George did a few catcalls. Mrs. Weasley was dabbing her face furiously with a handkerchief. Harry wondered, if just for a moment, if anyone would cry at his wedding. He doubted it.

Bill picked Fleur up, and carried her down the aisle. Both had grins plastered on their faces, and Fleur was laughing. Harry vaguely wondered how anyone could laugh with such dignity.

"Now do we get some champagne?" asked George. Harry saw Ginny slap him. He laughed. "Git," she muttered.

Everyone walked around the house to where the food was being served. Mrs. Weasley was still crying, and she looked overwhelmed. Harry decided to help.

"Go sit down Mrs. Weasley, I'll serve drinks, and I'll get Ron to help with getting the food out." Mrs. Weasley gave him one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Thank you Harry."

"Ron get over here, and help me get the food out."

Mrs. Weasley sat down in between Mr. Weasley and Bill. Harry brought her a large scotch, we she thanked him profusely for. Mr. Weasley was trying to comfort her, but his attempts were in vain.

Ron kept grumbling, and shooting Harry dirty looks. As soon as all the food was out Harry let him go. _Honestly, its not as if it's Ron's wedding day._ Harry returned his attention to the task at hand. He was single-handedly serving all the beverages, alcoholic and non.

After the rush of everyone wanting drinks, Harry finally used the lull to get himself one. Ron was of course taking full advantage of the fact that he could drink whatever he wanted. Another rush of people wanted refills, so by the time he was done serving them, all the tables had gotten food. Ginny took pity on him, and brought him a plate.

Bill stood up, and rapped on his glass. The loud chattering stopped, and all eyes turned towards Bill.

"I'd like to begin the toasts. First, I'd like to thank my family. They are always supporting me. My friends are awesome, loud, obnoxious and loads of fun. All of my brothers' girlfriends. They keep them in line, a hard task I must admit. And of course I must thank our wonderful bartender, a boy who I consider one of my brother's, Harry."

Everyone turned, and clapped, causing Harry to blush. He really didn't like all the attention. Though one would think that by now he'd be used to it. Bill had been trying really hard to make him feel like a member of the family. Bill continued with a few more brief toasts.

"Without Harry we'd all be a little soberer." This statement was followed by a bout of raucous laughter. Fred and George, walked up to Harry, pinned his arms to his sides, and dumped a whole bottle of champagne over his head. Harry shook his head like a wet dog. "Hey," Ron yelled. "I was going to drink that." Once again everyone laughed.

"Waz so phunny 'bout me wantsin to drink thatz?"

"Ron," Hermione chastised. "I think you've had enough to drink."

Ron was about to protest, but Hermione clamped a hand across his mouth. She grabbed his arm, and proceeded to drag him across the lawn towards the house. She was stopped by Charlie, blocking her path.

"Ron may have had enough to drink, but you Hermione, have not had nearly enough alcohol."

"I've had three glasses," she said defensively.

"That's not enough. Harry; bring Hermione something to drink. Her system is lacking alcohol."

Harry filled a glass to the brim with Firewhiskey. He put out the fire, and handed it to an unsuspecting Hermione. It wasn't mead as she assumed. (A/N: I have no clue about alcohol potency so sorry if mead is actually stronger than a whiskey. I don't think it is. I'm too young to drink alcohol so forgive my lacking knowledge of alcohol.)

"Oh, this is good. I didn't know there were different flavors of mead." (Are there actually different flavors of mead?)

Harry didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. Once he was turned around, he allowed himself to snigger. Bill and Fleur cut the cake, and they began to distribute it. Fred and George, realizing the stunt Harry pulled, came over to congratulate him. Harry saw Ron and Hermione heading for the house. Ron was leaning heavily on Hermione.

Later in the evening, Fleur threw her bouquet. Charlie's girlfriend, Sam caught it. Mrs. Weasley once again burst into tears. Apparently the thought of two of her children married, was too much.

Bill and Fleur began their good byes. Slightly after dusk, they were ready to leave. Bill and Fleur were going to Paris on their honeymoon. With one last hug from Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur dissaparated to the ministry to pick up their portkey.

Harry walked sleepily into the house after assisting for 2 long hours with cleanup. Harry slowly began the ascent to Ron's room. On the way, Harry ran into Ginny.

"If you're heading up to Ron's room, I don't advise you go any further."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that Hermione will agree to certain things drunk, that she'd never agree to sober."

"They aren't doing it, are they?"

"No, but they are sleeping together. Just sleeping thankfully."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Well Fred, George, and Percy are sleeping in Percy's old room. So there's no room in there. Charlie and Sam are sleeping in Bill and Charli8e's old room. I can guarantee that you don't want to sleep there. So that leaves the couch or my room. But Gabriel is staying with me, so you probably don't want to sleep in my room.

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley called softly." Gabriel is leaving very early for France tomorrow, so she's decided to sleep on the couch."

"Well, I guess that settles it. You are sleeping in my room."

"Are you sure I'm not imposing?"

"No you're not, I would've had to share my room any way. Mum, can you please make sure that Fred and George don't wake me at some ungodly hour in the morning?"

" No need to worry about that dear. They're already sleeping like logs. Good night."

Harry settled on the floor, as Ginny climbed into bed. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. Sleep seemed allusive for the exhausted Harry. Finally sleep overtook him. But it was long after the other occupants of the Burrow, were asleep.

Author's Note: Review please. I just went back to school last week and I'm felling kind of depressed. I f you review I will feel better. (Oh fine, so the guilt trip doesn't work on u people. I've got other ideas I swear. Bribery and guilt don't work. How bout begging?) PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee RRRRRRRReeeeeeeevvvvvvvviiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!


	3. Even

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, all of it. (Lawyers run towards me.) Jk. (Lawyers walk away slowly in defeat.

Authors Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I'm a slow typer but I've got about 4-5 more chapters all ready for posting. Be patient.

Even 

Harry decided that he was going to return to #4 Privet Drive. He would leave shortly before dinner. In the meantime he was going to eat breakfast, and catch up with Ron and Hermione.

The smell of succulent food greeted Harry as he entered the kitchen. Ginny was already sitting at the table. Apparently Gabriel had already left. Harry sat down at the kitchen table, and Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of food in front of him. He dug in eagerly.

"Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into those two. Ron's always hungry especially in the morning. And generally Hermione's an early riser. I'll just take two plates up to them. Ginny was Hermione still asleep when you got up?"

"No," Harry said quickly. Mrs. Weasley shot him a questioning glance. "Hermione is really cranky when she gets up, I'll take food up to the both of them. Hermione was still sleeping when I came down."

"Alright Harry dear, here you go." She handed him two plates.

Harry took the plates Mrs. Weasley offered, and began to climb the winding stairs. When he reached Ron's door he knocked awkwardly. He heard a mumbled reply and walked in. Hermione sat up.

" What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Well it was either me, or your Mum. She doesn't know you two slept together. And I'm seriously hopeing that sleeping was all that happened. After all last time I checked you and I were supposed to be sharing a room."

"What happened last night, my memory is knid of foggy?"

"Well Ron, you and Hermione had a bit too much to drink last night. You were both tired and came into to sleep. Apparently together by the looks of things."

Hermione and Ron both seemed in mild shock. They looked at each other and then back at Harry. Harry felt awkward, so he set down the plates Mrs. Weasley had given him. Then he walked to the window, and stared out it.

"Harry," Hermione asked hesitantly "are you mad?"

"No, why would I be mad? You are my best friends, I'm really happy that you two have each other. You are in love, what can be better than that? Just promise me that you won't forget me."

"Harry you're our best frriend. We could never forget you."

"Yeah mate. We promise we won't ignore you. We'll always be best mates, and that will never change."

"Ok I'm really happy for you two. Afterall what more could I want for you."

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's not about whaty you want for us. But what you want for yourself. What do you want? You've never said."

"You know what I want Ron? I want to defeat Voldemort. I want to become an auror. But you know what I want the most? I want to have a family with lots of kids. And you know what else I want? I want to share it with you guys. You're my best mates, and you're always there for me."

"We promise that we'll always be there Harry."

"Yea," Ron agreed. "After all, no one else nearly gets us expelled once a year." They all laughed. When they finally stopped they all had big corny grins on their faces.

"Come on you two, hurry up and get dressed. Time waits for no man or woman. I might be scarre dfor life, you two look horrible in the morning.'

"What Harry, worried we'll scar you for life."

"Yea that would make us like You-Know- ah hack with it, Vo-Volde-Voldemort wouldn't it? Now do I get my fame?" Everyone cracked up again.

All of a sudden, Fred and George came barreling in.

"We heard ickle-Ronniekins"

"Was sleeping with Hermioniekins."

"Who told you? I bet it was Ginny, she's dead when I get my hands on her."

"Ron don't, if you do something to her, she'll just get you back about a thousand times worse." Warned Harry.

"Come on Fred, George, Ron and Hermione need to get dressed. Besides I need to talk to you about something."

Harry left the room, followed closely by Fred and George. Harry led them down the stairs, and out the kitchen door. He stopped when he reached the big oak. They all sat down, and made themselves comfortable.

"Well Harry," Fred began.

"You wanted to talk to us?" George finished.

"Yea, well I was wondering if you two would do me a favor? I mean you don't have to. I figured that since you guys wanted to pay me back for the gold, that maybe you'd do something for me."

"You've intrigued us."

"Go on Harry, what's the favor?"

" Will you, I mean will you spy on the Order for me?" Harry blurted out.

"Well mate, you've always been there for us…"

"But," George interrupted his twin. "Dumbledore made us swear never to tell an outsider about what is said during meetings." Harry's face fell.

"However," Fred said. "Dumbledore is dead, and you're not an outsider. You're family."

"So we see no problem with keeping you up to date on Order operations. You deserve to know what's going on."

Harry's face light up with a huge grin. Harry gave Fred and George a brotherly hug. In return, George ruffled his hair, making it even messier then it was. And Fred clapped him on the back. The three swore never to speak to anyone else about their agreement.

They made their way back to the Burrow. Harry was reflecting on the fact that the twins had more loyalty to him, then they did Dumbledore.

"We're officially even," Harry declared.

"Fine," the twins chorused, as they finally relented.

Author's Note: It's been a tough week. I'd love some reviews. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it's kind of hard with school. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I'm curious how old most people on this site are, so in your reviews if you wouldn't mind tell me your age.


	4. Another Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I could afford to quit school. Well I probably wouldn't because then I would be bored but that's beside the point.

Author's Note: Thankfully this week has been going better than the last. I'm the peacemaker, the voice of reason if you will. Last week I really had a load to deal with. But you don't want to read about my personal life, so on with the story.

Another Plan 

Voldemort sat upon a large, intricately carved, forest green chair, in a manner of which a king might sit upon a throne. The room was cold and empty. The walls were covered with filth, accumulated over the many years that the house had been empty. The house had stood empty since the Riddle's deaths. The Riddle manor had been turned into Voldemort's Deatheater Headquarters.

Voldemort surveyed the room with distaste. The room was silent except for the annoying incessant ticking on the old clock, hung above the doorway. 12:10. His loyal Deatheater would be arriving in 5 minutes. Voldemort was impatient, due mostly to the fact that he had a new plan that he was most excited about. This plan would not fail. Potter would die. His mind practically spat the name Potter.

Swiftly and silently the door opened. A figure stepped into the room on the dot of 12:15. Voldemort grinned, but it looked more like of an evil smirk on him. This Deatheater was satisfactorily competent. He wondered why the rest didn't try a bit harder. But then again Voldemort's standards were perfection, which is unachievable by most people.

The Deatheater briskly walked towards Voldemort, head bowed in respect. He kneeled in front of his lord, and kissed the hem of his robes. The Deatheater backed up, yet maintained his kneeling position.

"My lord," the Deatheater acknowledged.

"Rise, my loyal Deatheater."

The Deatheater on the floor rose. He politely clasped his hands behind his back, and focused his eyes on his lord. Voldemort eyed him carefully.

"As you know Dumbledore is dead. The Wizarding World is in a state of turmoil. The people are quickly losing faith, and hope, much faster than the last time around. Their figure of strength, and calm is gone. This is good news for us. But alas, you already know this."

The Deatheater gave a curt nod to show he was listening. Voldemort rose from his chair and began to pace. Voldemort continued.

"There is talk of closing Hogwarts. That would of course be ideal for us. Dumbledore," he spat the name, "may be dead, but I know that he left lingering protection on the school. He perhaps foresaw his death, I do not know for sure, but I wouldn't have put it past him. Surely McGonagall will realize this.

Always bright, but such a pain. Such a shame that she decided to follow Dumbledore, she had such potential. Anyway, as I was saying, she will realize the protection left on the school by Dumbledore. She will fight against the board. By herself she could not possibly win, but she was never one to under analyze a situation. She has strong, if not powerful allies. Most of those that she will ask for help have impressive records and lots of experience in dealing with the Ministry. McGonagall understand politics nearly as well as she understands transfiguration. Thankfully she is not quite up to the meddling fool's standard. If she succeeds in convincing them, as I have no doubt she will, she will be appointed Headmistress." The Deatheater scowled deeply. He had never really liked McGonagall. She was far too much of a Gryffindor. Always favoring them over the Slytherins. How he had hated being her student. He was no longer under her watchful eye. "Once she becomes Headmistress, it will be her duty to make staff appointments. Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts will all be open positions. All subjects that you handle competently. Of those subjects Defense Against the Dark Arts would probably be one of you favorites. I want you to apply for it. Once you get the position, I want to know exactly what you are teaching them. They will know nothing without my knowledge of their curriculum. I think you have got enough experience to handle this mission. Though I wish you had more. What do you think of my plan, my loyal Deatheater?"

"The plan is brilliant, my lord."

Voldemort smiled sinisterly. He finally stopped pacing. Voldemort sought out his Deatheater's eyes.

"Well since there is nothing left to discuss, you are free to go."

"Thank you, my lord."

The Deatheater kneeled once again, bowing his head in respect. He kissed the hems of his master's robes, and rose from the ground. He quickly walked across the room. He stopped in front of the door when he heard his master's voice.

"Do not fail me, it might just be you last mistake. A little taste of what my displeasure will be like if you mess up, should give you an incentive not to. _Crucio._ "

The figure fell to the ground. The curse stopped, and the pain slowly receded. The Deatheater, who had previously been crumpled in a heap, stood up. He faced his master.

"I will not fail you."

Author's Note: It's short I'm sorry. But hey this was a quick update for me. I will not tell you who the Deatheater is, so don't even bother asking. He He He. I'm EVIL. A little bit more starting to happen. Next chapter is longer. I like it. If you want to be a character just let me know. Give me a name and a description. Please review. Thank you in advance.


	5. The End Of Hogwarts

Author's Note: Hey thanx for the reviews. I was writing one of the later chapters and it took an unexpected twist. Those of you who requested to be characters will see yourselves around chapter 7. I'm gonna be kind of busy this week because I'm running for vice president of band, and president of National Junior Honor Society. I probably won't update till next weekend.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Tear, tear.

The End of Hogwarts?

"I now call this meeting to order," said Emile Northrop, Head of the School board.

All the talking ceased immediately. 30 or so pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Once Emile had everyone's full attention, she began to talk.

"We are here to discuss the end of Hogwarts."

"No," corrected McGonagall, "We are here to discuss the future of Hogwarts."

"Anyway," said Emile interrupting McGonagall. "We need to discuss Hogwarts future." She shot McGonagall a look that clearly said, there happy now? She continued. "I think we should close Hogwarts. We are without a Headmaster, and short many teachers. Professor Slughorn has refused to come back, even if the school was to stay open. And well, Professor Snape is a wanted Deatheater, so he won't be returning either. Dumbledore had enough trouble in the past getting one teacher, and so any one getting two would be a miracle."

"Plus a Headmaster. That would be three staff appointments that needed to be made. I just don't think it's doable," added an old wizard by the name of Lee Sears. He was the Deputy Head of the School Board.

"Honestly, who do you think you are? You sit around deciding the school's future, with no thought to the students. Where will they go?"

It was Emile who answered McGonagall's questions. "We are the School Board. The students can go somewhere else. Hogwarts isn't safe."

"We are in the middle of a war, no place is safe. But Hogwarts is probably the safest of them all," said McGonagall with great conviction.

"No it used to be, when Dumbledore was alive it was, but not anymore," said Lee Sears.

"Hogwarts is still safe, even if Albus isn't there. I'm sure Albus left some lingering protection."

"I agree with McGonagall," growled Moody. "Albus wasn't stupid. He wouldn't die without doing something to ensure the safety of the students. Perhaps he foresaw his death."

"No one asked you," said Emile rather rudely.

"If I didn't say it, no one else would have. I can't spend my time, waiting around for an invitation from you people. CONSTANT VILIGANCE. Waiting for an invitation gets you killed."

"You're paranoid," snapped a thin witch by the name of Esme Pronto.

"I'm an auror, well former, but we're all paranoid. Being cautious keeps you alive. Trust can kill you. Look at Albus, brilliant man, but a bit to trusting. He's dead because of misplaced trust. Taking nothing away from his memory of course."

"May he rest in peace," added Amos Diggory.

There was a moment of silence. The spell was broken by the door being banged opened. The figure looked impressive standing in the doorway, windswept, standing proud and tall. The look on his face clearly said, don't mess with me, it might be your last mistake.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked. " What are you doing here?"

"Saving my home." Out of anyone else's mouth this may have sounded corny. But when Harry said it, it sounded profound and noble.

"You are not welcome here. You weren't invited what are you doing here? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and to quote someone else, I have "absolutely no disregard for the rules."

Silence met this statement. Everyone either stared at him in awe, or disgust. Finally someone came to their senses, and offered him a chair. He politely declined it.

"We sit around this table as equals. If you have a problem with that then leave."

"I'm not staying. I'm just here to say my piece. And this table is about as full of equals, as Voldemort's Deatheater are full of first years."

He was met by many angry glares. However he was heartened to see the look of pride on McGonagall's face. Those who didn't wear hostile glares, though they were few and far between, wore looks of relief. _How can I bring people relief?_

"Hogwarts has stood for thousands of years, through countless wars. Never before has Hogwarts closed or fallen. Hogwarts is the safest place on earth; every Headmaster and Headmistress left their lingering protection. Each wanted to ensure that there would be a future by ensuring students' education. Hogwarts will NOT close because of one man's passing. That's not what Dumbledore would have wanted. For my entire Hogwarts career, I have heard Dumbledore reiterate time and time again, that in times of trouble Hogwarts needs to band together and be strong. Voldemort," many people shuddered or winced, "Will win this war if we do not work together. Shall I outline his priorities for you? Number one, kill me. Number two, kill Dumbledore. Number three, put an end to Hogwarts. Number four; rid the world of all muggles, and muggleborns. Number five, TAKE OVER THE WORLD! So lets see he's killed Dumbledore. He's been killing muggles, muggleborns, and anyone who opposes him or his ideas. He nearly caused Hogwarts to close in my second year. He's tried to kill me, let's count five times. Oh, and before I was born, during the first war, he had the whole Wizarding world so SCARED, that he was practically in control of all of EUROPE! So now, explain to me why YOU WANT TO HELP **VOLDEMORT** ACCOMPLISH ANOTHER ONE OF HIS OBJECTIVES? DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THE WAR, DO YOU? Hogwarts is my HOME, the only place that I have ever felt like I BELONGED. Are you going to take that away from me? Everyone else here may take their home for granted, but I DON'T! I will fight for Hogwarts till the day I DIE! And after I'm gone, there will be countless others who will fight for Hogwarts! I've lost too MUCH. I've had too much TAKEN from me, not to fight. I WILL NOT, SIT BY, AND WATCH YOU DESTROY ONE OF THE FEW THINGS THAT I HAVE LEFT THAT I **LOVE.** If you close Hogwarts, then you kill the future. You mark your selves as equals to Voldemort's Deatheaters."

" Now listen here," Lee interrupted. "How dare you accuse us of being…"

"NO, YOU LISTEN. Hogwarts is the strongest weapon we have in this war. I will NOT, let YOU HAND IT OVER TO **VOLDEMORT.** I know that you're worried about staff appointments, but you needn't be. I'm sure that McGonagall would be more than happy to precede Dumbledore. She can take the position of Headmistress."

Everyone was relieved that Harry had stopped yelling. He was beginning to make them feel terribly guilty.

"I'll fill the position of Headmistress," said McGonagall. " I'm sure that I can find teachers to fill the available positions.

"If need be, I'll take one of the positions," offered Moody.

"Well, um…" said Emile lacking charisma.

"No use opposing them Emile. You're going to lose, and find yourself a very unpopular person," advised Amos.

She sighed, and gave in. She advised a vote. But she said that they needed to discuss some minor issues beforehand. Harry took this as his cue to leave.

"Harry," McGonagall's voice called him back.

"Yes Professor."

"I need a word with you before you go. Why don't you wait outside while we have our discussion, and vote."

"Okay Professor."

Harry exited the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down against the opposite wall to wait. The floor was hard, and cold, and his butt was numb within minutes. His broom was leaning against the wall where he'd left it.

About 45 minutes later, the door opened, and the occupants of the room filed out. Harry rose from the floor. Amos Diggory and Mad-Eye Moody clapped him on the shoulder as they passed. When Moody passed him he told him that he was glad that he was maintaining CONSTANT VILIGANCE.

When everyone was out of sight McGonagall walked up to him and engulfed him in a huge hug. He was slightly taken aback, but he returned her hug none-the-less. She didn't let go right away, and that's when Harry realized she was crying. He awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Thank you Harry, everything is the way Albus would have wanted it. You saved Hogwarts. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Mad, mad at you my dear boy. Goodness gracious, no. It would be impossible. You've done the Wizarding World a great justice."

She pulled away, and held Harry at an arm's length. She carefully studied his face. Her gaze lingered on his eyes. They were so confident, yet so uncertain.

"You my boy, are so brave. A true Gryffindor. You've dealt with so much pain. I wish I could share your burdens. I believe in you Harry, and I will stand behind you. NEVER forget that."

"Thank you Professor." He blushed.

"Harry, when we're not in school you may call me Minerva."

"Well technically, we are in school." She hit him playfully.

"School's not in session. You can be so like your father sometimes. I wonder how you can be so like him, even though you didn't know him. However, you got your mother's heart. Which makes my job a lot easier. Come, you must stay and have some tea. You can stay here for the night."

"I'm afraid that I must return to the Dursley's tonight."

"Well at least stay for a spot of tea. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"Alright Minerva," he finally relented.

She smiled and led him up to her new office. The password made Harry smile.

"Wonder boy."

"Nice password."

"Yes, it's a rather delicious muggle sweet."(A/N I have no idea if wonder boy is an actual sweet. I made it up so use your imagination. It's a candy bar.)

"Oh."

"I'm just teasing, it was named for you, but it's also a candy bar. I just couldn't bring myself to break Albus' tradition."

Harry couldn't help but smile. He was glad the feeling didn't feel to foreign. This was going to be an interesting year.

Author's Note: Urgh I'm such a slow typer. The next chapter will just kind of be for fun. It's not going to be essential to the plot, but it makes the story flow more smoothly. PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW. Thanks. If you have any suggestions just let me know. I'm sorry if I'm kind of slow when it comes to updating but I have a ton of homework. And I'm studying for the HSPT. (High School Placement Test.) Yeah I'm pretty young I know. How old is everybody else?


	6. Unnecessary Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, just my imagination.

Author's Note: I'm sick, fun, wow. Thanx for all the reviews. I updated my profile. This chapter isn't really important to the plot, but it shows how much Harry's friends care about him. The next chapter will be really long I promise.

Unnecessary Visitors

_Knock, knock. Knock, knock. _Someone was banging on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, making an unnecessary amount of noise. The knocking was driving Petunia insane.

"I'm coming," she yelled irritably. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out who it could be. Dudley's friends always rang the bell, and she wasn't expecting any visitors.

She opened the door. To her great disdain, roughly 25 people stood on her doorstep. They were all young. None of them looked any older than 19, and none appeared to be under 15. All of the people standing on her doorstep were poorly dressed as muggles. She knew instantly that they were witches and wizards, or freaks as she so kindly christened them. She ushered them inside quickly, heaven forbid the neighbors see them.

"Come in, come in. Quickly, watch your step."

They all crowed quickly into the entrance hall. "Perhaps you'd like to wait for Harry in the sitting room? I'll go fetch him."

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia was slightly taken aback by the bushy-haired girl's politeness. She climbed the stairs, and walked down the hall to Harry's room. She knocked, and entered when she heard Harry call that the door was open. Petunia stood in the doorway, and Harry looked up from his book.

"You have some visitors. They are downstairs, and are waiting for you."

"What you didn't slam the door on them, and threaten to call the police?" Petunia looked shocked. "I was kidding, learn to take a joke." She looked relieved. "Thanks Aunt Petunia."

"You're welcome, would you and your friends like some snacks?"

"No that's okay."

Harry walked down the stairs, followed closely by Petunia. At the base of the stairs they parted. Petunia to the kitchen, and Harry to the sitting room.

"Harry," Hermione shrieked. She gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Harry," everyone chorused. He soon found himself being clapped on the back, and hugged by numerous people.

"Did you guys miss me much?"

"Yes," said Ron. "Mum's been obsessed with our safety. She won't let us out of the house without at least 2 adults. She's getting as paranoid as Moody."

Harry gave a small smile. Everyone took turns telling about their hellish summers. Dean's was the worst. He had magical wards on his windows and bedroom door. Apparently the twins and Ron had gown on another rescue mission, but this time Ginny had come along for the ride.

"Anyway, the real reason we're here is not to discuss our summers. We're here to convince you to return to Hogwarts. As I'm sure you've read in the Prophet, Hogwarts is going to remain open."

"Yeah Harry, you have to come back. Hogwarts won't be the same without you," said Terry Boot.

"There's no one at Hogwarts like you," agreed Ernie.

"Please comeback Harry," begged Neville.

"We made a list of reasons why you should come back," added Cho. Harry stared at them wide-eyed.

"Number 1," began Hannah, "Hogwarts needs DA to continue, and you're the leader." She passed the list to Katie. "Number 2, we're bound to have a horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so everyone needs someone to show them good techniques." Susan received the list next. "Number 3, McGonagall needs her favorite student, otherwise she'll be miserable." Everyone read something from the list. Finally Fred and George received the list. They were last. "Number 25," read Fred and George simultaneously, "The Gryffindor Quidditch team needs you; otherwise we'll lose the cup to Slytherin."

Harry burst out laughing at everyone's somber expressions. They stared at him like he was insane. An uncomfortable silence descended over the room. It was interrupted by Petunia with several large plates of cookies, and beverages. She looked around.

"Why the long faces? You look like someone's died."

Harry started laughing again. Petunia looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head.

"Care to explain what's so funny Harry?"

"Would now or later be a good time to mention that I have every intention of returning to Hogwarts?"  
Everyone except Petunia sat in stunned silence. Ron who had been eating cookies at a rapid pace stopped. He locked eyes with Harry. Suddenly he tackled him.

"You know I hate you right now. If I didn't like you so much I'd kill you right now."

"Who are you kidding? It's not a matter of liking me; it's a matter of patience. You wouldn't want to wait in line for your chance to kill me."

"I ought to murder you right now for that smart statement," threatened Hermione. Petunia just laughed.

"Apparently you ought to learn to speak up sooner. Look at all these unnecessary visitors here at your expense."

Harry friends decided that Harry would be excellent on the bottom of a dog pile.

"Urgh," Harry grunted, "Aunt Petunia a little help."

"No, you brought this burden upon yourself."

Author's Note: Thanx to all my reviewers. I'm getting faster at typing, yeah. I'll try to update more often. You might not see the next chapter for a little while because it's eight pages front and back handwritten. Lots of action. PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

RRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!


	7. Questionable Source 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I started typing this chapter up but something happened with my computer and I couldn't find the file. Sorry I took so long to update. Unfortunately I did not win president of honor society or vice president of band. Maybe I'll pull an Abraham Lincoln. For my wonderful U.K. friends I will give you a brief history lesson. Abraham Lincoln ran for senator several times but he never won. Then he ran for president and won. He had never won an election before. Well there now you are a bit smarter. This chapter was originally so long that I decided to split it into two parts. The next part will have a ton of action though. Oh and I did something really stupid that is slowing down my typing even more. I was in technology and I accidentally put my finger in hot glue. Like it was straight out of the hot glue gun. It burned the skin on my pointer finger and I have a major blister. I did this on Thursday and my finger is still really swollen. Yesterday I had review class for the High School Placement Test. Any way I've been busy and you get the picture. Now onto the story.

Questionable Source # 1 

Harry's friends had left the previous evening. Luckily Dudley and Uncle Vernon had been at a boxing competition all afternoon. Harry's friends had stayed for dinner.

His friends had a great laugh at his expense when he donned an apron to cook. Harry had shooed his Aunt out of the kitchen and set to work.

Harry's friends had sat all over the kitchen watching him work. With much prodding they left to set the numerous tables. Fred and George conjured several tables to hold everyone.

Harry wound up getting the last laugh. The food was excellent. The twins had approached the food with extreme caution. But by the end of the meal they had declared that if they ever opened a restaurant, they were hiring Harry as head chef.

The events of the previous evening still brought a smile to Harry's face. He could almost feel the warmth that his friends had emanated. His pleasant recollection was interrupted by Vernon's bellowing. Harry pushed himself heavily off his bed, and thudded down the stairs.

Once Harry was finished cleaning up breakfast he returned to his room. Sitting on his bed was one owl and a letter. One letter bore the Hogwarts crest. That owl left as soon as it was relieved of its burden. The second letter was non-descript and gave no clues to its author. The envelope was blank except for Harry's name written in elegant silver script. Harry placed the envelope on his bed with caution. CONSTANT VILIGANCE echoing in his ears. One couldn't be too careful.

He opened the Hogwarts letter first. He dumped out the contents. There were several pieces of parchment, and a badge.

The badge was for Head Boy. He fingered the HB on the badge gingerly. He was Head Boy. _Just like my father._ Neither of them had been prefects, but both wound up being Head Boy. "I'm Head Boy," he whispered in slight disbelief. He looked up at the ceiling. Almost as though he could see through it. "Are you proud of me?" he asked his voice barely audible. His question was met by silence. But that was all one could expect.

He picked up his Hogwarts letter. The first page contained the usual; term begins on September 1st. The second page was his supply list. He needed a few new potion ingredients, some new robes, and a couple of books. Nothing new there. The last page was his Head Boy letter.

Mr. Potter,

Congratulations, you have been chosen as Head Boy. You are to report to the Head Compartment on the train. There you will find your instructions. After you give the prefects their instructions, you are free to do what ever you please (so long as it isn't against any school rules). Periodically patrol the corridors. Again, my congratulations. Best of luck.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Head Mistress of Hogwarts

Harry put the Head Boy letters aside. He picked up the other letter with great trepidation. The envelope told him nothing and it irked him. He hadn't even seen the owl that delivered it.

Harry Potter,

I am writing to you for several reasons. Many of which may confuse you. First I feel that I must be straightforward with you. I am a Deatheater. Before you crumple up this letter hear me out. Joining him was a mistake. I would like to say that it really wasn't my choice, but indeed it was. Now I'm in too deep to get out on my own. 

Since I am sure you do not trust me, (I would think you incredibly stupid if you did), I will prove to you that I honestly want to serve the light. Well perhaps I do not wish to serve the light, I would rather prefer to serve no one. But I do promise to stand by you, perhaps no in the literal sense. At the moment that is quite impossible. I do admit that I have done terrible things, terrible indeed. Anyhow, to prove myself. That is rather difficult so I shall give you some very useful information, and you can do as you see fit.

There is an attack planned on the muggle Prime Minister, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Currently he is one of the Minister's secretaries, but he is also an auror. The Dark Lord plans on scaring the muggles, and upsetting the Ministry of Magic. He knows that the Wizarding World will begin to worry about their Minister's safety.

The attack will take place tomorrow, July 31, at 1:00pm. I am not positive of the number of Deatheaters. My guess is anywhere from 6-8. I am not positive of the number, so please forgive me in advance if I am wrong. Please handle the situation as you see fit. Best of Luck. Note: this letter will self-destruct once you finish it.

Secrecy and Mistrust Killed the Snake,

But Courage and Loyalty have yet to Kill the Lion.

Remember Always Brethren

Serpent's Loyalty

The letter burst into flames. The silver inky words were imprinted in his brain. He looked at the clock, 1:00pm. He had exactly 24 hours to save Kingsley and the Prime Minister.

Harry quickly thudded down the stairs. He needed to find out where the Prime Minister's Office was. He couldn't ask his friends for help. If this was a hoax he wasn't going to embarrass himself. "Aunt Petunia do you know where the Prime Minister's Office is?"

"Yes, why?" Harry thought quickly. "I'm meeting a few friends there tomorrow."

"I was thinking of heading out that way soon. Would you like a lift? What time do you need to be there by?"

"Sure, 11:00am."

"Ok, we'll leave around 9:30am."

"Aunt Petunia, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Why have you been so nice to me recently, I mean I don't mind? You just seem a little out of character if you know what I mean?"

"I suppose it's because I well took that Dumbledore fellow's words to heart. Last night you reminded me so much of Lily. Her friends would always be stopping by. And I know that a lot has happened in your life in the past couple of years, I don't know what though. You seem so proud, yet so sad, and mature. It's almost as if you've seen too much. You are still a boy, but you seem to carry a man's burdens. Your birthday may be tomorrow, but you still have a lot of growing up to do." Harry stared at her incredulously. "What is it really that surprising that I know when your birthday is?"

"Why did you always act like you hated me?"

"Because every time I stared into your eyes, it was like I was seeing Lily all over again. She always got everything. She was special, she was unique, she was beautiful. Then there was me. She always tried so hard to include me, but eventually I started to push her, and everybody else away. She got to escape to a wonderful place. And there I was stuck. Stuck in a moment that I couldn't get out of. I still can't get out of it. When Lily was 11, and I was 13, our brother died. He was just 15 at the time. He was killed by a drunk driver. Lily never drank because of it. She got to leave the house full of memories, and our depressed parents. I didn't, and so I fell into depression, and grew bitter." She started to cry. Harry awkwardly hugged her gently. "His name was Harry. That was another reason that I hated you. You bore my beloved brother's name. He was proud, so very proud. He was excellent with his hands. Always fixing things, he was. He had a wicked sense of humor, and loved to play pranks. In the long run, I think that's what attracted her to James. I hated James for being like our brother, and I hated Lily for finding someone like Harry. At first she hated James, it was painful for her to have some one remind her so strongly of him. In many ways Harry was her best friend. A part of her died with him that night, but another part of her became stronger. She used to say "The things that do not break us, make us stronger." She was right, as always it seems. He also had a scar, except his was across his left eyelid all the way past his eyebrow. He got it saving Lily from a rockslide. We were at Roebling Peak, Lily was just 9 at the time. He never thought twice when it came to saving people. He was a great person. I'm sure you'd be very close if he was still alive." She wiped the last few stray tears from her eyes. " Well now you know. I only hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me." Harry broke the embrace and nodded.

He went up to his room. His mind was saturated, but he still had a rescue mission to plan. Everything had to be done carefully. The Prime Minister must know about magic. Harry was sure of it.

Author's Note: I hope this resolves the Petunia being out of character thing. I kind of made it up as I was typing this chapter so if it sucks I'm sorry. Well read and review please. I love to hear from you. I hit 25 reviews, and I'm totally so happy. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. Peanut butter cookies for everyone. And if you're allergic to Peanut butter then you can have a Hershey's bar. And if you're allergic to chocolate you can have a red sucker. And if you can't have red dye, or shouldn't have sugar then that's just too bad. You must excuse the ramblings of an insane author. REVIEW. PPPPPPPPLLLLEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEE. Come on I said the magic word. Oh you refuse do you; well now you've forced me to say the magic words. AVADA KEDAVRA. :cough, cough: I'm okay, really.


	8. The Minister's Office

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I wish it was. Then I could quit school.

Author's Note: Urgh I'm like dead tired. I had three projects due on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. I spent all day finishing two of them. I still have review class and I went to Notre Dame(it's a college) for a football game. The American version of football nWell my social life is just as hectic as it always is. My one friend's kind of depressed. Even though she'll never read my story, this chapter is dedicated to her. She's actually a character in my story. Oh yeah, before I forget, forgive me in advance. My time estimates are probably way off. Thanx to my awesome reviewers again. Some of you have been slacking off 'cause I only got two on the last chapter. Well now onto the story.

Harry woke up, confident with his plan. If everything went smoothly, the plan would work perfectly. Harry dressed quickly, and bounded down the stairs. Mid-way down the stairs he stopped. _I'm seventeen he realized. I slept through my birthday._ _That's certainly a first._ Harry quickly turned around, and ran back up the stairs.

Sitting on his desk were packages of all shapes and sizes. _How did I miss them, he wondered? You were too busy worrying about Kingsley and the Prime Minister, a little voice whispered. _

Harry quickly opened his presents. He had a huge assortment of Defense books sitting on his desk. _People are starting to treat me like Dumbledore. No that's too painful to think about. I guess people thinking of me as Dumbledore should be a compliment, but I don't deserve it._ He had a potions book from Hermione. _Obviously she still hasn't fully forgiven me. _Inside the front cover she had written: "Here's a book to help you with potions. There's no evil Half­-Blood Prince's advice inside." Harry frowned. _Hermione was most definitely jealous of his potions grade from last year. Ah well, she'll be back on top again this year. I should see if Snap e wrote an updated 7th year book. I'll just have to stay away from the curses. Well maybe I could use them against the Deatheaters. But I'll find out what they do first._

He glanced at the time. 9:23. He grabbed his bag which contained his invisibility cloak, and a few of Fred and George's inventions. _Thank you Fred and George. You people actually give me useful birthday presents._

Harry raced into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and raced out the front door. He was just climbing in the passenger side as his Aunt closed the driver-side door. She put the key in the ignition, and started the car.

They arrived in front of the Prime Minister's office at 10:50. Harry climbed out. "When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Erm, 3:00," Harry shouted as he bounded up the steps.

Harry walked up to the security checkpoint, and placed his bag on the conveyor belt. He walked through the metal detector, and was on his way.

Harry spotted a bathroom and ducked inside. Thankfully it was empty. He opened his bag, and donned his invisibility cloak. He slipped inconspicuously out of the bathroom once the coast was clear. The building was huge, and Harry was relieved when he found a huge map on the wall. The Minister's office was on the 7th floor.

Harry took the stairs, figuring it would look less suspicious then an empty lift. He climbed the stairs as quietly as he could, but they still echoed faintly. He reached the 3rd floor, and crept carefully through the door. As he tiptoed down the hall, he came across no one. It seemed awfully strange. He was about to remove his invisibility cloak when he spotted the cameras. _Guess I'm not in the clear yet. _

Harry turned left down the hall. He stopped abruptly. He felt something. Well more like sensed it. What ever it was it was strong. Harry walked forward one step, and stopped. _There are wards around this place. Just like at Hogwarts, but I can't feel those wards. There must be some way to get through them._ Suddenly Harry heard footsteps. He flattened himself against the wall.

A young woman in her early twenties walked by. She had dark brown hair, almost black. It was shoulder length, and she had deep maple brown eyes. Her skin was dark, so Harry figured she was part Hispanic. Harry noticed that she wore a mini purple lion pin.

She walked through the magical barrier with no problem. _The pins must deactivate it. I need to get one of those. I can't risk deactivating the wards. I might set them off, or worse I could leave them down for the Deatheaters._

Harry pulled out his wand, still hidden by his coat. _Accio pin, he thought._ The small purple pin came hurtling through the air, and Harry caught it easily. He continued down the hall till he came to a three-way fork. He went down the middle one.

He heard the keys of several keyboards being hit. The sound of paper rustling, and filing cabinets being opened and shut could also be heard. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a color-coded chewable candy.

Harry took a bite of the pink end, storing the blue end in his pocket. He felt a faint tingling as his eyes changed to a crystal blue. Harry removed three more candies. He bit off the green, purple, and yellow ends, while storing the orange, red, and white ends in his pocket.

Harry's eyes tingled once again and he felt his glasses disappear. He now had perfect eyesight. His clothes grew warm as the changed into a nice pair of pants, with a dress shirt and tie. The final change was his hair. It grew so the ends reached the base of his neck. It was alsostraight and dark brown. Harry smeared a bit of muggle cover-up over his scar to hide it. Harry removed his invisibility cloak and stored it in his recently transfigured briefcase.

Harry walked down the hall at a brisk, confident pace. Before he reached the door, he popped one final color-coded chewable in his mouth.

Harry walked up to the brunette woman's desk. She glanced up at him, gestured to the phone, and held up a finger for one minute. Harry nodded, and waited silently. She finished her conversation, and hung up. "Hi, I'm Molina Santana. How can I help you?"

"I have urgent business with the Minister." Harry was surprised at how deep and mature his voice sounded. Fred and George were sure excellent pranksters. They were also brilliant at potions apparently.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but as I said, I have urgent business with him."

"I'm sorry Sir, but if you don't have an appointment, I can't let you see him." Harry bit back a disgruntled sigh.

Harry lowered his face so that it was even with hers. "Look Ms. Santana." She interrupted him. "Please, call me Molina. Everyone does."

"Okay, Molina. I'm Junior Undersecretary to the Assistant Head of Security. I'm here because we've been forewarned of an assassination attempt," Harry said making his voice very low.

"If you really are who you say you are, I'll let you in. But I'm going to need to see some identification." Harry reached into his back pocket, conjuring papers silently with his wand up his sleeve. He pulled out a photo ID, and some position verification papers. He handed them over wordlessly. "Oy Maria, get your arse over here. I need you to check something for me."

A girl with frizzy, wavy, brown hair got up. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She reminded him slightly of Hermione.

"Are these legit?" Maria carefully studied the papers.

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"No prob Molina."

"Okay Mr. er …Evans," She said studying the papers. "You can go ahead into the next room. Tell either Kingsley or Samara that I gave you the okay to see the Minister."

"Thanks Molina, but I go by Harry." He shot her a heart melting smile. She blushed a light pink.

Harry walked past the other secretaries, and opened the door that led to the next room. Harry wanted to avoid Kingsley, so he walked up to the woman named Samara Excelsior.

"Hello," Harry said. "Molina said to tell you that I had permission to see the Minister."

"Okay, take a seat. He'll be finished with Mr.Wilde in a minute."

Harry sat down in a hard chair directly next to the door he had come through. Harry felt nervous. He almost felt like he was in trouble. The Minister's door opened and the Minister bade Mr. Wilde goodbye.

"Minister this is Henry Evans. He's the Junior Undersecretary to the Assistant Head of Security." Harry shot her a questioning look. "Molina sent me a memo informing of your position," she said answering his unasked question.

"Come Mr. Evans apparently we have business to discuss." Kingsley shot harry a questioning glance, but Harry was sure he didn't recognize him.

Harry entered the office directly behind the Minister. Harry shut the door and put a locking charm on it. Then he put an impertunable curse on the room. The Minister looked at him curiously.

"Are all these precautions really necessary Mr. Evans? I must admit that I'm not a big fan of Magic."

"Sorry Minister, but yes. My name's not Harry Evans, its Harry Potter. And I'm not the Junior Undersecretary to the Head of Security. I promise that I mean you no harm though."

"What is the meaning of this?" the Minister asked enraged.

"I'm here to protect you. We don't have much time. Just an hour to prepare."

"Prepare for what exactly?" the Minister asked nervously.

"At 1:00pm there is a planned assassination attempt on you and your secretaries. 6-8 Deatheaters, you do know what Deatheaters are don't you?" The Minister nodded yes. "Well the Deatheaters they'll kill anyone in their way to get to you and Kingsley. We must get you to a safe area. Look Minister, I know you don't want to trust me but you have to. I'm your only chance."

"Mr. Potter if what you say is true then I am in grave danger. But I do not know you nor do I trust you to stop these assassins. I shall have trained professionals protect me."

"No, they are powerless against magic, you must trust me."

"Alright Mr. Potter. You had better make sure that no one and I mean no one gets hurt. What is your plan?"

"I want you to call a meeting of all your secretaries. Bring your body guards with you. I'll put protective wards and locking charms on the door. I'll put an illusion charm on the empty desks. That will buy me a bit of time, but it will not fool the Deatheaters for long. You will be far away while all this is happening. I will be in your office waiting for them. Is everything clear? Any questions? Good."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"I'm going to make a big show of leaving. Go to the Delsner Conference Room. I'll do the wards quickly. Then I'll come back and finish the illusion charms."

Harry opened the door. He and the Minister stepped out. He shook the Minister's hand. "Thank you Mr. Evans. Your visit was most enlightening."

"It was my pleasure. Good bye Minister."

Harry disappeared out the doors, and down the hall. He hid on the stairs. When harry was gone Samara walked up to the Minister.

"Is everything all right Minister?"

"Yes Samara, but we have things to talk about. You and Kingsley summon the other secretaries. Meet me in the Delsner conference room as soon as possible."

Harry had grown restless. Being pressed for time, he crept down to the Delsner Room. Harry did the wards and quickly ran up the stairs. After carefully checking for stragglers, Harry entered the secretaries' outer office.

The many desks were all crammed together in semi-rows. He quickly walked up to the first one. He heard footsteps and dove under the nearest desk.

Harry glanced at his watch, 12:50. The Deatheaters were early. Then Harry realized something, he had only heard one set of footsteps. He carefully stuck his head out. It was one of the secretaries, she had forgotten her purse. Harry sighed in relief.

His sigh caught her attention. He quickly pulled his head back. He clamped a hand over his mouth and held his breath.

She shrugged dismissing it as the air conditioner. She left the room without a backward glance. When the footsteps receded, Harry climbed out from under the desk. He glanced at the clock, he had five minutes. Harry rushed around doing illusion charms. He took paperweights off Kingsley's and Samara's desks. He then transfigured them into large human shaped pillows. He put an illusion charms on them, and added a puppet charm.

Harry entered the Minister's office, and placed a locking charm on the door. Harry made "Samara" shuffle through her files, and made "Kingsley" type on the computer.

Suddenly Harry felt the wards fall. The past five minutes had been the shortest of his life. Harry prayed Kingsley hadn't felt the wards fall because it would really screw things up.

Harry heard filing cabinets being overturned, and the sound of many spells being cast. He slowly turned the swivel chair around taking a deep breath. He stared determinedly at the wall, listening hard.

Suddenly a woman's voice was heard over the fray. "Check the secretaries, I think they're illusions." Harry's stomach dropped. His insides felt like they were made of lead.

"They're all illusions," another woman confirmed.

"Burn the place," the unfamiliar woman commanded. He voice had a sinister familiarity to it.

Harry heard a blasting curse. The inner office's door had been reduced to sprinkles. It would be a matter of mere seconds until the Deatheaters would be upon him. Harry could feel the heat; the office was beginning to fill with smoke.

"Avada Kedavra," several voices cries simultaneously.

"It's another illusion," cried the woman who was obviously in charge.

Harry felt a rush of smoke, heat, and air as the door was blasted to smithereens. Harry turned the chair quickly, jumping out of it in the process, wand raised.

Before Harry stood eleven Deatheaters. Curses flew toward his head. He ducked quickly behind the desk. The fire alarm went off. A Deatheater blasted it, but not before all the other smoke detectors on the floor went off. The rest of the building's followed.

Harry took a quick peek at his surroundings. Not only had the Deatheaters destroyed the door, but the entire wall was missing. Harry aimed his wand through a small hole in the desk. He managed to shoot five curses before the desk erupted into flames.

Harry could barely see through the thick smoke, and his eyes were beginning to water from it. Harry could distinguish few sounds above the din. Curses were being thrown every which way.

Harry was greatly outnumbered. Some how two other Deatheaters had joined the fray. _They must have been standing guard._

Curses were the only form of light in the dark office. One of the Deatheaters had hit the one of power boxes he had seen in the hallway. Harry couldn't fight thirteen Deatheaters and emerge victorious. He had to get them to accidentally take each other out.

Harry threw curses in several directions and then dropped to the floor. He collided with a body, and pulled off the mask.

She had blonde curly hair, and cold, piercing blue eyes. She lashed out at him, kicking and punching any part of his body she could reach. She was strong. The numerous blows hurt, but Harry ignored the pain. _I have more important things to worry about. _

"He's on the floor," she yelled.

Suddenly all curses were aimed at the floor. Harry dived out of their paths. Several curse buzzed over his head, while others whizzed by his ears.

"Ouch, that's my finger you moron."

"Sorry Colleen, can't tell who's who."

Harry quickly rose from the floor, and found the wall. He cast an echo charm on himself.

"I'm over here," he yelled. His voice seemed to come from all directions.

The Deatheaters threw curses in all directions. The dull thud of bodies hitting the floor could be heard. Harry was getting a terrible headache from all the smoke. _Stay awake, stay focused. It's your only chance._ He kept repeating it over and over again to himself.

He was in way over his head. But now was a little to late to do anything about it. He cast the echo charm again. The result was the same, a few more Deatheaters fell. From what he could tell five were still conscious.

"Get him," the blonde woman Colleen screamed.

"I think I see him," another Deatheater said, "over by the North wall."

Harry heard a few muttered spells but couldn't make them out. Harry found himself cornered against the wall, surrounded by Deatheaters. Slowly they began to close in.

He flattened himself against the wall. It was no use. He felt the fingers of his left hand touch something. Harry ran his hand inconspicuously against the wall. It was a large painting he realized. He unhooked it carefully, and threw it with all his might.

The Deatheaters were momentarily distracted, and Harry took out three more of them. He dashed across the room. However he tripped over the fallen bodies. The noise attracted the Deatheaters. They cautiously approached the source of the sound. Harry pretended to be knocked out.

With his head tilted to the side, and his eyes squinted almost completely shut, he took careful aim. He only had one chance to knock both of them out. The Deatheaters fell to the floor when two well aimed stunners hit their mark.

Harry's vision was swimming, and his head was pounding. Darkness was threatening to overtake him. His lungs were screaming for clean air. _You must get out _a voice screamed in his head. He tried to ignore it. _Get out, get out _it screamed.

With great effort Harry clambered to his feet. He lifted the neck of his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose. He walked as quickly as his exhausted body would let him. He walked down the stairs grasping the handrail tightly. He felt horribly dizzy, and his knees were about ready to give out beneath him.

Even though the fire had spread, the air was much cleaner on the lower floors. He walked determinedly. Harry had no thought except to keep walking. _One foot in front of the other. Keep walking, just keep going. _

When Harry reached the base of the stairs, he collapsed. A fireman quickly grabbed him before he fell.

"Are there more people up there?" the fireman asked urgently. The question barely registered in his brain. He nodded.

"They're in the Minister's office. Did you get the people out of the Delsner Room?"

"Yes," the fireman answered. "There are people on the 7th floor," he shouted to his colleagues.

The fireman picked Harry up, and carried him out of the building. He seemed to weigh no more than a feather to the burly fireman. He took Harry to a waiting ambulance. The whole area was surrounded by police tape.

"It'll be okay kid." He looked to the driver. "Take him to the hospital right away." That was the last thing Harry remembered before he blacked out, falling into blissful unconsciousness.


	9. Acts of Desperation

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had 26 people for thanksgiving, then my high school entrance exam, and I spent all of last weekend doing homework. Hopefully I'll finish typing this today but probably not. I have concert tickets for the U2 concert tonight. I absolutely love U2. Well thanks to all my reviewers and on to the story.

Acts of Desperation

"…lack of…degree…"

"…damage… Aunt… friends…"

"…vital… woman… strange…"

"…might…concussion… coma…"

The disconnected fragments were impossible for Harry to comprehend. His eyelids felt extremely heavy, and his nose felt funny with two tubes down it. He could feel his legs very well either.

Harry was beginning to gain consciousness, and pain shot through his limbs. He let out a quiet groan.

"Harry, Harry please open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes slowly, but shut them immediately. The light felt like fire on his eyes. The nurse noticed and shut the blinds.

"There now it's not so bright."

Harry opened his eyes again. The room was rather dark now. Harry blinked a couple of times while his eyes adjusted.

"Hello Harry."

"Water," he rasped.

The nurse walked over to the sink and filled it half way. She walked back to the bed and gave Harry the cup. He nearly dropped it but she caught it before he drenched himself.

"Sorry, I forgot how lose some pain potions make your muscles. Let me help you."

Harry tried to protest but no sound came out. She brought the cup to his lips while supporting his head. Harry hated feeling so incompetent.

"You said potions, are you a witch?" 'Damn' she thought.

"No," she lied smoothly, "I think the medicines must have addled your brain."

"You're lying, I'm not stupid. Who are you, and why are you here?"

Harry had a coughing fit, and she looked surprised. She tugged at her shoulder length, dark brown hair nervously while she waited for the coughing to subside.

"My name's Mikicha okay. I'm a healer in training, and a member of the Order. I just recently got inducted. I'm supposed to watch over you."

"I should have figured I'd get caught. Is everyone mad at me? You don't look very old. How old are you?"

Mikicha felt his emerald eyes searching hers. She looked at him and answered reluctantly. "I don't think they're made. Worried yes, mad no. Your friends and your Aunt are here. You aren't supposed to have visitors though. And to satisfy your curiosity I'm 18. But don't go asking for more information on me 'cause you won't get any."

"Listen to me Mikicha, you are going to fetch my friends and my Aunt, or I will get out of bed and find them myself."

"Don't you go threatening me. I'll go fetch them, but the doctor has to look over you first."

Harry agreed. The muggle doctor annoyed him to no end by asking him pointless questions repeatedly. Harry bit his tongue to keep from asking the doctor if he was right in the head.

"Alright you're looking good. No coma, no brain damage, and no nerve damage. All good news. You're as healthy as a horse." 'Definitely not sound in the head,' thought Harry.

"I best leave before your friends break down the door."

The doctor left, and not even ten seconds later his friends and Aunt came crashing through the door.

"Harry we were so worried. What were you thinking?" chastised Hermione slightly breathlessly.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't sure my information was reliable, but I couldn't not act upon it if it was."

"Everyone in the Order is in an uproar. There are auror's all over the building. Half of England knows you're here."

"Yeah mate, the Minister of Magic and the Muggle Prime Minister are both here. McGonagall's here too. She's dealing with them right now."

"Harry," said his Aunt gently, " I know you don't really want to hear this but you're a national hero in both words."

"Yeah," Ron agreed "The muggles are calling you the Boy-Who-Lived."

Ron cracked up, and Hermione was obviously trying not to laugh, but she was failing horribly. Harry looked revolted. He wanted to scream.

"This is not funny. This is horrible. How dare they."

"I think it's hilarious," Ron grit out.

All the exits are mobbed with screaming fans. Everyone wants to see the boy who saved their Minister. Hopefully all the muggles will discourage Voldemort from trying anything. There are anti-apparation wards on the whole building."

Harry was feeling a little overwhelmed. Sure he'd dealt with fighting Voldemort, but somehow this was different. Harry's head and vision was swimming. He wished his Aunt and friends goodbye, and slumped down in his bed. Not ten seconds later there was another knock on the door. Mentally Harry groaned.

"Come in," Harry called. McGonagall entered followed by the Muggle Minister, Tonks (disguised), Moody, and Kingsley. Scimgeour was absent. Moody answered Harry's unasked question.

"Minister Scrimgeour had duties that he needed to attend to," said Moody with great distaste.

The muggle Minister gave Harry a serene smile. "Well Mr. Potter I must thank you. I still can't believe that you managed to defeat 13 assassins yourself, but I'm very impressed. From what I've been told you're used to celebrity status."

Harry blushed. "I'm not a celebrity Minister, just someone trying to make the world a safer place. What did you do with the Deatheaters? Any new faces?"

It was Moody who answered. " The Deatheater's are being shipped off to Azkaban. It's being guarded by auror's now. All captured Deatheaters are sent there. They can't leave the island due to the new ward spells in place. Most of the Deatheater's are new recruits, however one of them might be of interest to you. Apparently Lucius Malfoy has a sister. She had a daughter named Colleen. She was heading the operation apparently. The more Malfoy's in jail the better, if you ask me."

"Not much new there then."

"Well Mr. Potter thank you again. If you don't mind I must be on my way. I have to deal with the papers."

"I can sympathize with you there."

The Minister gave a tired chuckle. "Have a good school term. Try to stay out of trouble, though from what I've been told that's one thing you've yet to accomplish. Be safe. Good bye and good luck."

"Thank you Minister," said Harry shaking his hand.

The Minister walked out the door, and with one last wave of departure was gone. Harry slumped back against the pillows. He relaxed his face; he didn't have to maintain his façade of strength. He closed his eyes.

"I hate to interrupt your peace, but we have an escape to plan."

Harry opened his eyes to see Minerva, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley gathered around his bed. He had forgotten they were there.

"Honestly Moody, can't you let the boy have a moment of peace. He's been through a lot," said Minerva defensively.

"Well," Moody countered, "if he had asked for help then maybe he wouldn't be in such shit shape. It's his fault he's injured. How stupid can a person be? Honestly, trying to take on 13 Deatheaters, it's ridiculous."

"I didn't think it'd be that many. I thought it'd be more like 8."

"No, you didn't think at ALL!"

"Moody leave him alone. He's still just a boy. Everyone makes mistakes."

"He's a boy who needs to grow up. Mistakes get you killed. Everyone else can afford to die. He's the savior of the wizarding world, he can't die."

Harry blinked away the hot tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. It wouldn't do him any good to cry, especially not in front of Moody. It would just confirm his beliefs that Harry was weak and stupid.

Minerva had heard enough. She stood up, pointed a shaking finger at the door, and screamed, "Get out. Get out this instant. I will not sit here and let you slander this poor boy. Get out, all of you."

Kingsley and Tonks needed no further prompting. Moody was in a far more defiant mood. Minerva shot him one last deadly glare be for he reluctantly left. She sunk into the chair beside his bed heavily.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, "but Moody was right. Mistakes do get people killed."

Harry felt his eyes prickle. He couldn't keep them from spilling over. Dumbledore's death was still too fresh in his mind.

"Oh Harry no. Moody was wrong." She enveloped him in a big hug. "He was wrong. He doesn't remember what it's like to be a teenager. He doesn't know what you go through. He doesn't remember what it feels like to be alone, and confused. Trying to find your place in the world isn't ever easy."

Harry hated himself for crying, but it just needed to happen. There was no fighting what he felt. No hiding it. Snape was right. He wore his heart proudly on his sleeves. The funny thing was that he no longer cared. He was beyond caring what everyone else thought.

Minerva would never think less of him for crying. But secretly, even though she'd never admit it, nothing scared her more. No one deserved to suffer so much. She sat on the corner of his bed, and he melted into her embrace. She knew that Harry trusted her. She was determined never to lose that trust.

Minerva reached up and wiped away the last traces of his tears. "We must get you out of here. Are you ready to reek a bit of havoc?"

"Always." She laughed. "What's the plan?" Minerva reached over and whispered the plan in his ear.

15 minutes later Harry found himself fully dressed and ready to go.

He opened his door a crack, and peered cautiously out into the hall. He saw one nurse but she turned a corner. The second she was out of sight Harry dashed across the hall. He found the window that Minerva had described at the end of the corridor.

Stealthily Harry opened the window, and climbed out onto the fire escape. He shut the window carefully, wincing when it snapped shut. He crept quickly down the rickety stairs. They made an awful noise but Harry ignored it. The metal stairs were old and corroded. In some places the metal was so rusty that it crumbled beneath his feet.

Harry saw a flash of purple move beneath his feet. He was almost to the bottom. Just three more stories to go. "Hey you there, where do you think you're going?" A doctor had spotted him through an open window. "Get back here."

"Harry run," Tonks yelled.

Harry dashed away quickly. But by now the man was out the window. The man was hot on his trail. Harry finished the last level of stairs. He ran down the straight away. That was when Harry realized that the plan had a major flaw. From the end of the escape to the ground was 15 feet (5 yards).

"Harry just jump, don't think."

Harry reached the end and hesitated for a brief second. Then he closed his eyes and jumped. His legs buckled when they hit the ground. Moody and Kingsley pulled him to his feet, and everyone started running down the alleyway. When they reached the main road the doctor gave up his pursuit.

Harry's lungs were still very weak and the short run had winded him severely. His vision began to swim. "Come on Potter," Moody growled, "get a move on. We're too closed to the muggles to apparate. I promised Molly we'd be there by seven."

Harry was so dizzy that he couldn't stand up anymore. He staggered to the nearest bench, and sunk down heavily. His head was pounding so loudly that he couldn't hear what Minerva and Moody were saying. Harry let the wave of vertigo over take him. He felt himself fall forward. Strong arms pulled him upright.

"Harry," Tonks said, "there's a motel across the street. Kingsley and I are going to spend the night with you. You're not ready to travel yet."

Harry nodded weakly. Tonks and Kingsley pulled him to his feet. He walked unsteadily across the street, leaning heavily on both of them. Tonks fetched a key for their room. Harry in a final act of desperation attempted to climb the stairs. Even with Tonks and Kingsley's help he couldn't do it. Kingsley picked him up and threw Harry over his shoulder.

Tonks stopped in front of room 8. She quickly unlocked the door, and held it open for Kingsley. Kingsley walked into the dark room and deposited Harry on the nearest bed. Harry was asleep before Tonks had even shut the door.

Author's Note: Okay so I didn't finish this on Friday. The concert was awesome! Sorry this took so long. I have my scholarship applications due this Thursday but after that my workload should be lightening up. Can you believe that I have to go to school until the 23. Mean, mean people. Review please. Thanks. Think of it as your Christmas present to me.


	10. Hunting For Professors

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wrote a one-shot in the interim titled Legacy. I think it's pretty good so if you're in the mood for something different check it out.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not now, not yesterday, not tomorrow, not ever.

Hunting For Professors 

Harry arrived safely the following day. The Order had set up quarters in Lily and James summerhouse. It was q quaint cozy house in the country. Everyone could of course apparate just outside the perimeter. It was under the protection of a Fidelius Charm. 1823 Hummer Rd. had such a somber air about it.

Something in Harry hated it more than Grimmauld Place. Though he could say exactly why. He couldn't recall any memories specific memories but the place had a constricting feel about it. He was afraid to breathe, heaven forbid he break the spell of silence.

Ginny and Ron had been sent to Hermione's house. Harry was alone in one of the huge empty bedrooms that the house contained. Hummer House was more of a mansion he supposed. He walked silently towards the window seat. He sank upon it heavily. He stared out at the pond, not really seeing it, and yet it captivated him. All he saw was the sky above the trees far off in the distance.

Harry felt rather lonely. He'd been stupid. That much he'd admit to himself. He had been so ready to get out that he had jumped at the chance. Never mind the risks. He fetched his broom from his trunk. _What the heck, no one will know if I take a little flight on my broom. After all the Order is in the middle of a meeting. No one will ever know._

Harry gripped his broom, mounted it and swiftly flew out the window. He flew over the pond, above the treetops, and down towards the meadow that lay beyond. He flew up and down following the way the hills dipped and rose. He flew through the trees. When he found a small brook he leaned over and let his fingertips skin the surface.

797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979797979

Meanwhile, back at Hummer House, the Order was engaged in a heated discussion. They were trying to resolve the need for professors, and doing rather unsuccessfully at that.

"That's it," shouted McGonagall, "I am running this meeting and you are all going to shut up or…"

"Or what, you'll give us detention?" Said Fred cheekily.

"No but I will make you cook for the ENTIRE Order."

"Oh, that's harsh."

"For a week."

"Got the picture."

Silence descended over the Order. Everyone sat up a bit straighter.

"So wait," said George, "is Mum on like eternal punishment?"

McGonagall reached over and whacked him upside the head. "Any other dumb questions?" Silence met her words. "Good, now first we must decide who is going to teach Transfiguration."

"Yes of course, your subject first."  
"Shut up Moody. I've had it up to here with you. You best watch yourself or you'll find your other butt cheek missing."

"I beg your pardon?" he said angrily.

"You heard me."

"Why how dare you. You'll pay for that one woman."

"That's it. I've had it with you two arguing," said Tonks. "We have work to do. Get over your petty grudges. Moody, I don't care if you were one of Albus' best mates. That doesn't give you the right to disrespect Minerva."

"You're out of line," growled Moody angrily.

"Am I?" she asked eyes flashing.

"Yes. You're too bull headed for your own good."

"Oh, up yours," she said flipping him off.

"Why I ought to teach that skinny little arse of yours a lesson." She shot him a nasty glare.

"What is the freaking problem in here?" Harry inquired as he walked in, doors banging loudly in his wake. "You forgot to add a silencing charm."

"Harry," Remus asked gently, "Why do you have your broom?" Harry glanced at his broom, inconspicuously trying to hide it behind his back.

"Erm, no reason."

"Haven't been flying have we?" he joked teasingly. Harry looked down.

"I was feeling lonely, and there was nothing to do."

"Harry," Molly admonished, "You can't just go gallivanting off. What if something had happened to you? No one would have known where you were."

"Well maybe I'd have died and then no one would have to worry about me," said Harry a bit more vehemently than he had intended.

"Molly get off the boy's case and Harry, don't you ever talk like that again. Do you hear me?" Harry shot her a yeah, sure, I won't look.

"Well I'm just gonna go. You were discussing Tonks arse in case you'd forgotten." She shot him an incredulous look. Harry just winked at her.

"Oh and Moody," Harry said pausing at the doors, "Don't stare at her arse too long. Her "boyfriend" might hurt you."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh yes, surely you've met Remus."

"Remus is too old for her."

"I'm going to leave before Tonks explodes."

"Yeah, get out of here Potter," said Tonks shooting him a contemptuous glare.

"If it's any consolation you do have a nice arse."

"What were you doing looking at it?" Remus asked.

"Doing what any smart, male, teenager with raging hormones would do, I was enjoying the view. Don't worry Mooney, she's all yours. Oh, and not like any one cares but, I think Tonks would make an excellent Transfiguration professor."

"We'll consider it," responded McGonagall.

"Oh I don't know," said Remus, "We can't leave Harry to stare at her arse all day long." Remus had a very smug look on his face.

"Okay Mooney, then we can bring you back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the girls can look at your arse." Several mouths dropped at that one. Everyone's heads swiveled to look at Remus. He let out a low laugh that came out sounding like a throaty growl.

"Please forgive me for asking Harry, but what are you smoking? Like any girls would want to stare at my arse. Maybe yours, but certainly not mine."

"I don't know Mooney, Tonks eyes only leave yours when she's staring at your face. As for mine, yeah right. We all know the girls just think I'm soooo hot."

"I think you'd be surprised. And Tonks does not stare at my arse, especially not that much."

Remus turned to look at her. She had a sheepish look on her face. She couldn't believe that Harry, of all people had noticed. She thought she'd been discreet.

"Tonks?"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong," she said trying to look innocent.

"Tonks, Tonks, Tonks, you need to work on the act of being discreet."

"Well nobody else noticed," she said pouting.

"No Mooney, you can't suck on her lip."

"Oh that's it Prongslet, you're dead."

Remus tackled Harry to the ground. Tonks joined in the scruffle. Suddenly Harry found himself pinned to the floor. Tonks sat on top of him. Harry grinned evilly.

"I knew you liked kissing older men, but who would have guessed that you liked to straddle younger ones." She slapped him, and jumped off him like he was on fire.

"Harry," Remus said surprised, "you've got quite the mouth on you."

"Gee," Harry said sarcastically, "I thought it'd take you a few more years."

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. I was your age once too remember."

"I'm lonely. I've been feeling ignored, and I'm practically under house arrest. What do you expect?"

Tonks walked over to where he was sitting on the floor. She crouched down so that they were eye level. "Harry, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to. Everyone's been so busy lately. Come on, we'll go hang out, right now even."

"You're in the middle of an Order meeting."

"I don't care. Come on," she said pulling him to his feet.

"No finish your meeting, then come get me. I'll be in my room." With that Harry left. Tonks and Remus took their seats.

"Alright people, hurry up. Let's get this over with."

The Order eventually settled on Tonks as the new Transfiguration Professor and Remus as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor again. Of course, all of this was unknown to Harry.

Tonks fetched Harry from his room. Harry led her down to the pond. It was a lot bigger up close. Harry sunk to the ground. When Tonks failed to join him he looked up.

"What?"

"I want to go swimming."

"Then go swimming."

"I don't want to go alone. Come with me please."

Harry relented. He pulled off his socks and shoes. They were quickly followed by his shirt and pants. He dove in then surfaced.

"Come on Tonks. You're the one who wanted to go swimming."

" So. I'm not a guy like you. I can't just strip down to my boxers like you. Female, remember."

"I'll turn around, then you can get in. Just keep your knickers and bra on."

"Harry I can't. What would Remus think?"

"That you're a gorgeous young woman, and that I trust Harry not to make a big deal out of it."

"Remus."

"Hey Mooney."

"Are you skinny dipping Harry?"

"No, I still have my boxers on."

"I think I'll join you then." Remus ditched his clothes. He shook his butt.

"How does my arse look now love?" Remus jumped in, splashing Tonks in the process. Even in the dark Harry cloud tell that Tonks was blushing.

"Come on love, join us."

"No."

"Yes, you have much to much clothing on. Do you need assistance removing it?" He asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Urgh Mooney, if you're going to make passes at Tonks at least do it when I'm not around."

"Fine, I'm coming in, but turn around." Harry obeyed.

"No," said Remus. "I'm gonna look all I want. And Harry doesn't have to turn around either."

"Bastard," she muttered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that love." She ditched her clothes quickly and jumped in.

Harry, Remus, and Tonks spent the rest of the evening dunking each other. The melancholic atmosphere was broken. Each laughed till their sides, and their faces felt as though they were about to crack.

Author's Note: I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter. Please send me reviews. I want to know if people actually like this. Again, if you have time, checkout my one-shot Legacy. I'm sorry this took me so long to update. My birthday is in 10 days. Send me a review as a present.

Next Chapter: Minerva searches for a new Potion's professor. Lots of laughs at her expense to come.

News Bulletin: If any one has a one-shot or a story they'd like written let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Review. Please. Thanx. Love y'all.


	11. Next

Author's Note: I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter but I think that's bcause the sight was screwed up. Oh well. Thanks for my review. (Yes I only got one and am feeling severely underloved.) Send me a review. Please my birthday's in a week. Check out my other fic Legacy if you have time.

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother. Cause I don't want to get sued but anyway. Not mine. I can't even have it for my birthday.

Next 

Minerva was waiting in her office for potential Potion's Professor candidates. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She stood to shake hands with the short man who entered.

"Hello," he said in a high squeaky voice. It made Minerva wince internally. Mentally she crossed off candidate number one. If she couldn't stand him neither could the students. "I'm Maurice Slevinshiggen."

Minerva bid him goodbye five long minutes later. "Next."

"Hello Professor."

"Mr. Arnoldson what are you doing here."

"Applying for the position."

"Mr. Arnoldson please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm looking or someone who actually passed fifth year potions."

"Oh okay Professor, I'll be on my way."

"Goodbye."

She stood up once again to greet the next prospective candidate. She wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

"Next."

"Yo hey, what's up M-Dog? Yo yeah I'm here to appply for the potions posit. I'm so what yo lookin' for. I can put potis (po-teese) together no prob. Yo know what I mean."

"Erm, Mr. Little G…"

"No M-Dog just Little G. Mister so cramps my style. Yo know what I'm talkin' 'bout?"

"Okay Little G…"

"Yo, there you go."

"I'm sorry but, this just isn't going to work."

"Oh yeah, I get it. You want someone with more educa. I get it. Yo not down with me. Fine."

The rapper dude walked out. Heaven help me, she thought. Once again she stood. "Next."

"Hello I'm Astabulia Popinshorlington. I'm all about DISCIPLINE, DISCIPLINE, DISCIPLINE. No nonsense. All rules. Rules, rules, RULES. Rules are very important. And respect. I'm all about respect. I will be respected. Those little maggots, I mean students, shall be molded into rule abiding citizens." Minerva quickly interupted the no nonsense ex-army general.

"Erm Mrs. Popinsington,"

"It's Popinshorlington ma'am."

"Oh sorry Mrs. Popinshorlingtin."

"Popinshorlington."

"Yes, sorry. You're just not right for the job."

"Fine ma'am you be that way." She stalked out. The next hour was much the same as the first. All the candidates were nuts to say the least. She'd interviewed a clown, a monk, a gas station attendant, and a banker. She stood once again.

"Next," she called.

The door opened slowly. Standing there was a woman dressed in high black leather boots. She was wearing a short, tight, leather dress.

"Hey, how much will you pay for the gig."

"The gig?"

"Yeah you know, the job."

"This is a teaching position."

"Yeah I know that."

"A potions position."

"Yeah I was an excellent potion maker until I gave it up for my current job."

"And erm, what exactly would that be?" she asked apprehensively. She was afraid of the answer.

"Oh I hire myself out for sex."

"So, that's just a more respectable way of saying you're a whore."

"Yeah you could say that I suppose. But I'm really good at making potions."

"Well thank you Ms. Cleveland. If you get the position we will be in touch."

Minerva kept the smile pasted on her face until the door closed. Sadly she was the best candidate so far. 'Help me,' she thought. Come on Albus, please give me at least one good candidate. No more of your twisted humor. Minerva didn't even bother too stand up when she heard a knock on the door. "If you're a slut, a clown, a monk, a nun, a burger flipper, an attendant of any kind, a banker, a military personel, or an athlete you need not apply."

"I'm here to apply for the potion's position," the voice called. "Last time I checked, I wasn't any of those things."

"Come in then," Minerva said wearily. She lifted her head. Standing in the doorway was a tall clean shaven man with dark brown hair. It was slightly above shoulder length. His eyes were brown and full of intelligence. His face was unmarked except for a few smile lines. His skin was a healthy tan. 'Thank you Albus,' she said mentally.

"And who would you be?"

"Jay Blackwell."

"Okay," she said writing his name down. "And your qualifications?"

"I've taught Potions for 14 years. I graduated first in my Potions' class."

"Where did you teach?"

"A small all boys wizarding school in Salem, Massachusetts."

"Ah so you've been in the states. You don't sound like you're from around there."

"No I'm not. In all reality I'm really an English boy at heart. I grew up just outside of London."

"I don't recall you at Hogwarts."

"I went to school in Australia. My family moved there when I was ten. I attended Girard Institute for Magical Education."

"How large was your graduating class?"

"145 students."

"About the size of Hogwarts then."

"Yes, I've heard the schools are similar in size."  
"I'm afraid I don't know much about the wizarding schools outside of Europe." She smiled. "Well Mr. Blackwell, I'd like to hire you. But first we must discuss your salary. You would earn 10 galleons an hour. So that's 100 a day. Classes are in session from 8-2. Lunch is an hour. It's from 12-1. As a professor you are always on duty."

"That's fine. By now I'm used to it."

"Hogwarts is co-ed unlike Girard. You'll have to be careful of the females. They can be a bit touchy at times. Oh yes, as a professor you are expected to eat meals in the Great Hall. Your chambers will be in the dungeons. No way around it I'm afriad. Come, I'll take you on a tour. There aren't any other applicants waiting outside are there?"

"No I'm the last one."

"Oh good. The Quidditch field is over there," she said pointing out the window. "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. You'll be Slytherin's head of house."

They walked down several stairways. "Beware of the staircases. They tend to move around a lot. This is the Great Hall. All the meals are eaten here." They walked a bit more. "The dungeons. If you get lost just ask the portraits, or the ghosts. Don't ask the students. They'll eat you alive. Never let them know you're scared. I swear they can smell fear. Here are the kitchens."

"So are there any students in particular I should look out for?"

"The Slytherin's will expect a bit o favoritism. Please do not over do it. Everybody else is generally well behaved. You ought to be thanking your lucky stars that you never had to deal with the Weasley twins. They're the biggest pair of trouble makers Hogwarts has had in 25 years. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have a fierce rivalry. I'd try to stay out of it. Oh, and Ginny Weasley. She's a wonderful girl really, but ocassionally she seems to be the third Weasley twin. She takes after her brothers on ocassion. It grates on the nerves sometimnes. She's cheeky as all get out, but doesn't really misbehave. I swear, in all my years of teaching I've never had a student like her. She'll know if you mess up, so make sure you have your facts straight. Apparently she's excellent at Potions. And trust me if Severus gave her a O she certainly deserved it."

"So she's got a spit fire tongue?"

"Absolutely. You make take points if the students misbehave, or are rude. Alright well the tour ends here. Feel free to walk around. You'll get used to the castle after a couple of days. You may join me for dinner if you wish."

"Actually I think I'd like to move in."

"Alright. Goodbye Mr. Blackwell."

"Really, just call me Jay."

"Alright Jay, you may call me Minerva."

"Good night Minerva."

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update. I may update tomorrow. I have a half day. Please review. I got practically no reviews on the last chappie. I'm out of prewritten material so I'm gonna have to start writing as I type. Next chapter is the ride to Hogwarts.


	12. New Year, No Changes

Author's Note: I'm just winging this so I apologize in advance. Please review. I'm gonna stop writing' this if no one likes it. I've been trying to update this for like 4 days but the site just wouldn't let me. So sorry.

Diclaimer: Not mine today, not mine tomorrow, not mine ever, except for the part that's mine of course.

New Year, No Changes

Harry sighed. He was currently on the Hogwarts express. It was 9:30. He was here for 'security reasons' as Moody had so eloquently put it. He was bored and that was all there was to it. Moody was guarding him till the train left.

Harry decided that if he slept the time would go faster. Big mistake. Moody who'd been surveying the train came back and found Harry asleep. The next hour was spent listening to Moody who thought Harry needed to be reminded of how important CONSTANT VILIGENCE was.

By the time everyone had boarded the train Harry had a splitting headache. Moody had finally left and for that Harry was relieved. Ron and Hermione kept staring at Harry. They were scared of him he realized with a pang.

"Um Harry we're Heads so we need to go talk to the prefects."

"Or right, well let's go."

Harry could not remember a more uncomfortable walk. Hermione did most of the talking. Well all the talking. Harry would have added something but she simply left no opening for him to do so. The passwords were distributed. 'Pure' for Slytherin, 'Raven' for Ravenclaw, 'Remember' for Hufflepuff, and for Gryffindor 'Never Forgotten.' That was Harry's choosing. Hermione shot him a weird look. It was not lost on him.

Everyone left. "Harry I thought we should discuss patrol schedules."

"You go hang out with Ron. I'll stay here and do them."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. He saw the look of joy on her face. Though it was small Harry was glad to see it. "Thanks." Again he nodded.

Harry put Ron and Hermione together most of the time. He matched up the prefects with their friends. Heads could patrol alone and Harry chose this option for himself. Harry stared out the window feeling incredibly lonely. Harry realized something. Well it was more like lack of something or someone. Malfoy was missing. He must not be coming back. Well good riddance.

Harry closed his eyes. Once again hoping to sleep. Of course that was to no avail. The remainder of the train ride was spent by Harry, listening to the members of DA. They all begged Harry to restart DA. He told them that he would consider it. Of course he had no desire to be murdered so Harry resigned himself to the fact that on top of Quidditch, detention and Head duties he had to some how manage to get his homework done while organizing DA meetings.

Plus the horcruxes. For a brief moment he had forgotten about them. He groaned. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He glanced at his watch. Shoot he had to get changed. And he had to inform the first years.

Harry pulled his robes on haphazardly. He ran up and down the length of the train telling the first years to get changed. Near the end of the train he found a young first year girl crying. Harry's expression softened.

"What's wrong?"

"Something bad is going to happen. I can just feel it. I keep seeing my brother being murdered in my dreams."

"How old is he?"

"He's two. I keep seeing Deatheaters killing him in my dreams."

"How long have you had these dreams?"

"For a week. They always wind up coming true on the seventh day. And today is the seventh day."

"Where do you live?"

"On the outskirts of London, on Maple Avenue."

"Alright, tell you what, if you promise not to tell anyone where I've gone I'll go check everything out."

"You mean you believe me?"

"You're not the only one whose dreams are slightly prophetic."

"Thank you so much," she said giving him a hug.

"Your welcome. I have to go, I'll see you later, erm…"

"Maddy, my name is Maddy."

"Alright good bye Maddy. Not a word of this to anyone."

"Wait who are you?"

"Harry and that's all you need to know."

Harry was off. Zigzagging in and out of people. He opened his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Harry looked up and saw a handle. He stood on the seats and opened the hatch. He stuffed his cloak in his pocket and hoisted himself up using his hands. He crouched low on top of the speeding train and secured the hatch.

He closed his eyes. All right apparation isn't that hard. Focus. _Outskirts of London, Maple Avenue. Outskirts of London, Maple Avenue. _Harry opened his eyes when he felt the familiar suffocating feeling of apparation leave. He was in a completely unfamiliar place. No Deatheaters here. Well not yet.

Harry donned his invisibility cloak and set off. He noticed several alleys. All were empty. The street was quite. It was like the calm before the storm. A few dry leaves tumbled down the street. The silence was deafening. The calm eerily familiar. It sent shivers down his spine. He needed to find a good place to use as a watchtower. He saw a playground. Perfect. He climbed atop the slide and perched upon it precariously.

Harry felt oddly at home being up so high. It brought back memories of Dudley chasing him. Harry was silent, unmoving. He strained his ears trying to catch the first signs of apparation. There he heard it, a slight _pop_. It was followed by several more.

He saw them exit the alley. A huge group of Deatheaters stood there, white masks glinting in the pale moonlight. He strained his ears trying to make out their conversation.

"Split up. Everyone take a different house. Kill the men. You make take the women and use them for whatever purposes you wish. Then dispose of them. As for the children, any that show any magical power take. Kill any child under 7. Any one who resists gets murdered. Any questions?"

Silence was all that met the Deatheater's pronouncement. He nodded and they all spread out. Harry jumped down stealthily. He moved with the grace of a cat. Harry took careful aim quickly.All three stunners met their mark. None of the other Deatheaters were any wiser. He crept up behind another. He took aim, but said Deatheater blocked it. "Attack," he yelled.

'Shit,' Harry thought. Several spells came hurtling towards him. "The attacker is under an invisibility cloak," yelled a Deatheater.

Harry felt a huge spell sweep through him. It was a ward spell of sorts. "It's Harry Potter," another Deatheater yelled. Harry realized that they could now see through his invisibility cloak. He hastily took it off and stuffed it is his pocket. Harry heard they sound of the Deatheaters' heavy footfalls.

Quickly Harry climbed the Monkey bars. Spells were being thrown at him from every angle. Some of the more daring Deatheaters even climbed onto the playground equipment. Harry quickly knocked them out of action. He dodged the spells. He was worried that he would fall. One wrong step and he was as good as dead. Harry heard the sound of more apparation.

'Reinforcements,' Harry thought with relief. "Get him." 'Guess I spoke too soon.' Harry was greatly outnumbered. Several cutting spells ripped through his side. Blood came flowing out of the wounds in crimson trails. No time to worry about them now.

Harry couldn't keep them at bay and fight them. He was fighting not to lose. He cursed himself for his saving people instinct. He had planned to be more careful. But life never goes as planned.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Maddy was worried. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The Headmistress had just told them to dig in and Harry still wasn't back yet. Something must have happened. She needed to tell someone, regardless of her promise to Harry. She tried to think of who his friends could be. He was a Gryffindor, that much she knew. He was also in his last year at Hogwarts. She finally decided to just tell the Headmistress.

She got up slowly. Unsurely she approached the Staff Table. The Headmistress noticed her right away. "Excuse me Miss…"

"Patterson."

"Yes Miss Patterson, what can I do for you?" She took a deep breath.

"I knew that there was going to be an attack on my street, Maple Avenue in the outskirts of London. I told Harry about it and he went off to check it out. He's not back yet and I'm worried."

"Dear God," she whispered. "I must go. Miss Patterson Professor Lupin will take you to my office. Wait for me there."

"Remus take Miss Patterson to my office directly following the end of the feast."

"What's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain. I must go."

Minerva walked calmly out of the hall. No point in distressing the students. The second she was out of the hall she ran for her office. She quickly flooed the Ministry. After she informed them of where Harry had gone she flooed to Hogsmeade. Once she was outside the apparation wards she apparated to Maple Avenue.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were wondering where Harry was. "We saw him on the train Hermione. McGonagall just left the Great Hall, something must have happened. I haven't seen him since he said he'd organize the patrol schedule."

"Nonsense Ron, I'm sure McGonagall just had something that she needed to attend to. As for Harry maybe there was some safety precaution that prevents him from being here."

"Hermione Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. Why would they have delayed getting him safely inside the wards?"

"If you're so worried go talk to Professor Lupin."

"I will." Ron stood up.

"I meant after the feast. Hermione he's our best mate and he's always getting into trouble. I can't wait till after the feast to talk to Lupin."

"Fine Ron, but when you get in trouble don't come whining to me."

Ron walked up to the Staff Table. "What can I do for you Ron."

"Professor Lupin, I haven't seen Harry since we were on the train and Professor McGonagall just left. What happened."

"So that's why she left," though it was more to himself than it was to Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron but I'm not sure what happened. I'll let you know if I learn anything. I'm supposed to bring one of the first years up to Professor McGonagall's office after the feast. If you'd like, you may come to. Now go back to your seat and enjoy some of that delicious pie."

"Thanks Professor Lupin but I'm not so hungry anymore."

"Well that's a first." Ron gave him a weak smile.

Ron walked back to the table dejectedly. He sat down, and stared sadly at the pie. Ron felt sick. Something bad had happened and he was sure of it.

"Well?" said Hermione.

"Well what. Harry's missing. Lupin doesn't know where he is. And McGonagall isn't here because she went after him."

"Ron calm down I'm sure he's fine."  
"He's my best mate. Don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"Everything will be fine, it always is. Harry's lucky."

"Lucky, lucky do you think it's just luck that has kept him alive. I don't think you even care." His voice was gradually getting louder. "He's not fine, he's NEVER FINE. FINE IS NOT HAVING YOUR PARENTS MURDERED. FINE IS NOT WATCHING A FELLOW STUDENT DIE. FINE ISN'T WATCHING YOUR GODFATHER DIE. FINE ISN'T WATCHING HELPLESSLY AS DUMBLEDORE IS MURDERED BEFORE YOUR EYES. FINE IS NOT BEING FORCED TO SPEND THE SUMMER ALONE OR AT YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. FINE ISN'T HAVING INFORMATION KEPT FROM YOU. HARRY IS NOT FINE, HE IS NOT HAPPY, NOBODY REALLY UNDERSTANDS HIM, AND HE IS NOT STILL ALIVE BECAUSE OF LUCK." Ron was panting heavily; completely oblivious to the fact that every eye in the hall was on him.

Ron finally noticed everyone's stares. "What it's the truth. It's about time people started telling it." He stomped out. In the doorway he paused. "Harry's gonna defeat Voldemort so get with it. He needs all the help he can get. All the adults are doing is trying to protect him. He needs our help. DA will be restarting and it's open to everyone. Yes that does include Slytherin."

Ron left with out looking back. The sleeping lion had finally been ignited within Ron. Friends stick together through everything.

Lupin and Tonks shared a look. They realized that Ron was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend, but Ron, Gryffindor extrodinare, a force to be reckoned with.

Remus knew that if Harry had been there he would have been extremely proud of Ron. Harry's generation was going to finish what's Lupin's generation hadn't been able to.

Ron walked up to McGongall's office. He sunk down to the floor. He couldn't believe that he had done it. But it had felt so good. Now he knew why Harry exploded once every so often .Ron was surprised to find that he didn't regret what he had done in the slightest. He knew that Harry would continue DA even though he hadn't said so.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Harry was panting. His lungs were constricting from fear and exhaustion. Blood was pouring out of his side. His wounds had only gotten worse. Harry was fairly certain that he had twisted his ankle. His foot had slipped through the monkey bars when he's turned too quickly. Harry kept having to jump to dodge the Deatheaters' spells. Pretty soon his ankle would give out.

Harry heard more _pops_. His mind screamed. How could there be more Deatheaters. This was not his day. Harry should have listened to Moody's lecture on CONSTANT VILIGENCE.

Suddenly something in Harry's mind clicked into place. The people who had arrived weren't shooting spells at him but at the Deatheaters. Help had arrived. He thanked Maddy for ignoring his pleas. Surely Ron and Hermione must have noticed too though.

Harry heard lots of popping. The Deatheaters surrounding him disapparated. He sighed in relief and sunk down on top of the monkey bars. His ankle hung at an odd angle. If he hadn't twisted it when he slipped, he'd injured it some other time. His ankle, which had currently been numb, now flooded with pain.

Harry winced and cried out in pain. He gingerly fingered his ankle. "Harry are you alright?" It was Minerva he sighed in relief.

"Yeah I'm okay." She rushed over to him and stood in front of the Monkey bars.

"You're covered in blood, and your ankle looks twisted. You call that fine."

"I'm alive, nobody died, yes everything is fine."

"Well in that case you have detention for the rest of the month." Harry groaned.

"Come down here." Harry tried to stand up but neither his arms no his legs could support his weight. "I can't," he whispered.

"Kingsley, Moody get over here. Harry needs help getting down." Dread washed through Harry. Moody was here. He wouldn't see the light of day for eons.

With Kingsley on top of the Monkey bars and Moody below Harry was lowered carefully into Moody's arms. "You got a lot of guts kid. And an incredible amount of stupidity. What were you thinking? And after we had our talk about CONSTANT VILIGENCE just this morning."

"I wasn't thinking."

"You put the lives of several Auror's on the line. You could have cost us lives that we can not afford to lose. That was incredibly selfish of you."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Harry felt so defeated, so guilty.

"However you saved countless innocent lives, and for that I both thank and commend you. Next ask for help. An Auror is only as good as his team. Remember that."

"I just didn't want to lose anyone. I can't handle any more death."

"You will have to. But tonight all is well. The muggles will be taken to Hogwarts. Their injuries will be tended to and their memories removed. Thankfully you have not caused any irreversible damage."

"Moody we finally got approval for the return portkey from Minister Scrimgeour."

"Thank you Kingsley."

"When did you get reinstated. When the Ministry realized they couldn't survive with out me." Harry gave a soft laugh. He stopped when he realized that he'd just coughed up blood.

"No worries, Madam Pomfrey will put you right in no time." With that in mind Harry zoned out. "Three, two, one." Harry was whisked away to the comfort of the Hogwarts infirmary.

Author's Note: Incredible, horrendous. Life changing. Let me know. Please review. And if you haven't already done so check out my oneshot Legacy and review. It's even better than this story I promise.


	13. Arguments Abound

Author's Note: Yeah, okay. I'm sorry. I haven't updated in like forever so curse me. I went on vaca to Vegas (Las Vegas, Nevada). I wrote a bunch of chappies. Like 6. So I just have to type them up. I'm going to Quebec and Stratford (Canada) on school trips and I promise to write even more. Please review.

Disclaimer: If I JK would I be posting on fanfiction? Nope! Not mine.

Arguments Abound

Harry, Moody, Kingsley, and Minerva arrived at Hogwarts all thoroughly exhausted. Harry's injuries had been tended to and he had received stern lectures from several people.

The muggles had been brought to Hogwarts and were about to have their memories wiped. Harry would have felt bad but he was too tired to care.

"No wait, don't wipe our memories. We know about your kind," a young mother begged clutching her baby. "My daughter, she goes to school here."

That caught Harry's attention. He walked over to Kingsley and asked him to hold on for a second.

"Your daughter wouldn't happen to be named Maddy would she?"

"Yes, that's her. Is she all right? She kept saying something like this would happen. I should have listened to her."

"Maddy's fine I'm sure, if not a bit worried." Harry turned to Kingsley. "I'm going to take these two with me."

"Harry you can't, procedure says…"

"I don't care what procedure says. She knows of our kind and I'm sure that she'd like to see her daughter."

"Harry…"

"We'll discuss this later."

And with that Harry walked off, headed for McGonagall's office. He was closely followed by Maddy's Mum and brother.

"Minerva?"

"Just leave it Kingsley. As far as the Ministry knows they were never involved. I have several issues that need attending to. Goodnight gentlemen."

Kingsley and Moody watched Minerva depart silently. When she was out of ear shot Moody said, "She would have made a fine auror. But then again Minerva was never one to follow rules, especially ones she deemed stupid. Albus would be proud of her. She's a strong woman."

"It already seems like he's been gone for ages. It feels like it's just a memory. Though I'm still hoping to just wake up and find out that this is all just a bad dream."

"We all are."

"Well come on we've got muggles to obliviate."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

"Harry!"

"Hey Ron, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, well I was worried."

"Mum."

"Oh baby, how are you?"

"Are you okay? How's Jordan?"

"Calm down babe. Everything's okay. Jordan's fine."

"Hey Jor. I missed you."

"Ah Remus, I see that everyone arrived safely."

"Hey Mooney. I didn't even notice you over there."

"What happened to you?"

"Er, well I just got into a little fight with a couple of Deatheaters. And then I got yelled at by Moody and most of the other people in the near vicinity."

"Didn't he just give you a lecture on Constant Vigilance this morning?"

"Erm, well yeah," Harry admitted sheepishly."

"Nice mate. Like talking to a wall."

"You're one to talk."

"Harry you must be more careful," said Remus. "You could have been killed."

"So could have hundred of innocent people."

"Yes, well I'm a bit more concerned about you."

"I can't handle anymore death Mooney. I just can't."

The tension in the room was thick and Ron found himself highly uncomfortable. He shifted nervously.

"I said that you were restarting DA and that the Slytherins were welcome to join," Ron blurted out.

"You did what?"

"Erm well yeah. You see Hermione kind of set me off by saying that you were fine. And that you were lucky. And, erm, I kind of started yelling."

"Yeah, he only attracted the attention of the entire Great Hall."

"Could it be? Has my dear friend Ronald Weasley decided that the world is no longer going to treat and see him as my sidekick?"

"Well yes," said Ron a bit smugly.

"He was brilliant," Remus added.

"Well who am I to argue with you?"

"Only Harry Potter," chirped in Maddy.

"Oh big whoop," said Ron.

"Gee what's Hermione going to say about this new Ron?"

"Well this 'Ron' is the one who asked her out so I highly doubt she'll complain."

"Very nice."

"Anyway we have more important things to discuss," cut in McGonagall. Lupin just rolled his eyes. McGonagall shot him a dirty look.

"Harry what are we going to do with you. This reckless behavior has got to stop."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. Promise me you'll stop running off?"

Harry looked down at his hands and sighed. Finally he raised his eyes to look at Minerva.

"I have no intention of making a promise I can not keep."

Her lips narrowed. She glared at him. Then she sighed in frustration. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing it to you. I'm just; well I have a side of my personality that has to save people. It's part of who I am. I can't just ignore it."

"I really do not have the patience nor the energy to continue this conversation now. We shall discuss this at a later point in time. In the meantime, Miss Patterson needs a good nights sleep, as do all of you. Remus if you could show Mrs. Patterson and the young Mr. Patterson to a room."

"Yes, of course."

Once they were out of McGonagall's office Harry sighed. Ron looked at him questioningly?

"What's wrong?"

"She'd mad at me. But even worse than that she's worried."

"It's just the way adults are."

"Yeah mate, I mean seriously, look at my Mum."

"At least you've got a Mum to be overprotective."

"Yeah, all you got was the rest of the world. Be thankful for what you have. You never know how long it'll last."

"Yeah I know."

Author's Note: Sorry this was kind of short. If you want me to update frequently they have to be. Please give me reviews. They motivate me. Love you all. Thanks for everyone and anyone who reviewed. I started another story called Hogwarts Other Side so my focus is going to be divided between the two stories. That one's a lot of fun to write. Check it out if you like sarcastic banter.


	14. Heart in the Right Place

Author's Note: I'm home from school sick today. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I have exams coming up in the next month so I'm going to be super busy. After that I've got all summer to write an update. Bug me if you want to. Thanx for the reviews on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of doing these. See the previous chapters.

Heart in the Right Place

Harry had slept restlessly the first night. His dreams had been plagued by images of death. Had Ron not woken him up he would have missed breakfast. As it was he could barely produce one intelligent thought. He was on mechanical mode.

"I can't wait for potions. Maybe we'll finally have a good teacher."

"I thought you liked Slughorn."

"Well I did, but he was just interested in our potential. Good future connections I suppose."

Potions. Classes. School. Slughorn. Harry's discombobulated brain finally put his fragmented thoughts together. Slughorn was gone. Who would the new potions teacher be? Actually who were the new teachers? Let's see, Moony must be teaching defense again. And, Tonks was at the staff table. No one in their right mind would let her near a potion so she must be teaching Transfiguration. Well that was fitting with her being a metamorphagus.

Harry scanned the staff table. There was only one unfamiliar face. The man was lightly tanned with intelligent features and dark brown hair. Ginny caught him staring.

"He's the best looking professor yet."

"That's not saying much." She laughed. Ginny had such a musical laugh.

"So what do you know about him?"

"Not much. His name's Professor Blackwell. He attended Girard. He used to teach at a school in Salem, Massachusetts. He's 36 and single."

"Yes Ginny. You know nothing at all." She laughed again and looked sheepish.

"You know Hogwarts. Nothing stays secret for long."

"Why's he here? I'd think he'd prefer the States to Europe. I mean. We're at war."

"I don't know why he's here, just that he is."

"It seems a bit suspicious if you ask me."

"Yeah but what isn't suspicious these days? You should have seen Ron last night. He's really come out of his shell."

"Yeah, that's what Moony said."

"So where were you last night?"

"Saving people."

"Of course," she teased. For a moment everything felt normal between them. He met her eyes and they both looked away quickly.

"Well I'd better hurry. I don't want to be late for my first class. You'd better hurry too. You'll want to make a good first impression."

"Urgh, I have potions first again!"

"Don't you always?"

"Yes. It's just my luck."

"No, your luck is good. The teachers just get a kick out of torturing us."

"Yeah that must be it. Thanks, bye."

"See you at lunch."

Harry looked at his watch. Shoot, he was going to be late. Hermione and Ron had left without him. Great, the new Potions teacher was going to hate him now. Urgh, why did Potions always have to be first thing?

Rrrrrriiiiinnnggg. Harry tore through the dungeons. The door was shut. Great, there was no sneaking in. Harry braced himself and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor."

"I'm sure you a good reason. After all it is the first day of class. It's not like you're new here." The voice was inquisitive and slightly teasing.

"Erm, well I was caught up in a conversation."

"We haven't been talking to a girl have we?"

"Well, yeah."

"Your girlfriend? Or are you just scoping?"

"No, she's just a friend. We went out last year."

"Oh I see. So you regret splitting up with her and now you're trying to get back on her good side."

"No, I mean there are no feelings between us. We're just friends."

"For the time being."

"No, really."

"Are you planning on standing there all day arguing with me? Or can I begin class?"

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead."

Harry sunk into his seat blushing madly. He heard snickers around the room. For once it wasn't just the Slytherins. Everyone was laughing at him.

"Still pining away for my sister? I'm sure she'll take you back."

"No. It's all your fault I was late anyway."

"It was your fault Harry. You had to go and get caught up talking to Ginny."

"Well I thought you would have nagged me to hurry up Hermione."

"I'm not your babysitter. Though you certainly need one."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you keep running off and acting like a child."

"No, not you too. Everybody's harping on me."

"Mr. Potter I was planning ion teaching my class. Do you object?"

"No, sorry Professor."

"Snape would have docked Gryffindor 100 points by now," Ron whispered.

All in all, it was an interesting Potions class. Dare Harry say that he enjoyed it? The morning sped by. By the time he arrived at lunch, all of the older years had heard about Harry being late for Potions because he was talking to Ginny.

When Harry sat down, she was surrounded by her friends and blushing madly. Harry felt bad. People kept walking up to her. Each comment caused her to turn redder than the next.

Harry was starting to get really annoyed. Poor Ginny was getting no peace. Harry cut off the next group that was headed for Ginny.

"That's it. You lot need to leave Ginny alone. Tell everyone to leave her in peace."

"Aww Harry, that's so sweet of you."

"Don't even go there."

They walked away laughing. His afternoon classes were all boring. All he heard about was his stupid N.E.W.T.S.

Harry sunk next to Ron at the dinner table. Everyone seemed to be whispering and stealing glances at Harry. Ginny wouldn't meet Harry's eye when he tried to catch hers. Finally Harry snapped.

"Alright what's up with you lot?" Everyone stopped talking. The whole hall turned to stare at him. "Hm?" Nobody would meet his eye.

"Harry," Neville said timidly.

"Yes?"

"Well, I heard that you were sticking up for Ginny when everyone was harassing her about making you late to Potions."

"It was my own fault I was late for Potions. How do you know that I didn't just make up some lame excuse?"

"Because you're obviously in love with her. And she took the teasing too well for it to all be false."

"Oh."

Poor Ginny. She couldn't hide. Her flaming red hair was too much of a give away.

"Sorry Ginny. I didn't mean for everyone to give you crap. I guess I didn't help matters by telling everyone to leave you alone."

"Your heart was in the right place. And what you did was really sweet. Besides I can't say I mind being the talk of the school. It's a bit fun to be the envy of every girl. Not to mention all the guys you made jealous."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm flattered really. And just a tiny bit flustered."

"Oh right. Well while I have your attention, Quidditch tryouts will be tomorrow. Gryffindor's only please. Thank you. 'Night."

Author's Note: A nice bit of romance in2 chapters. Check out my other stories if you haven't already. And review. Cause you love me. Reviews will make me better. Who am I kidding? You lot are the most unbribable bunch I've ever met.


	15. Everyone has Their Excuses

Author' Note: Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews I've decided to update. Twice in under a week is a record for me. I should finish typing this today but the Sabres (hockey) game is on at two. And it's the fist game in the third series. As for the Quidditch team, Harry wants the best players so I made some vacancies.

Disclaimer: Ok, maybe I don't mind doing these so much. The sky is blue and so are you, this isn't mine, and I must learn how to rhyme.

(How's that for a corny disclaimer?)

Everyone has Their Excuses

"I said Gryffindor's only. Everyone else, get off the field."

There was a collective groan. About a fourth of the people exited the field. The team last year had been decent, but that was about it. He had his keeper, Ron, Ginny as chaser, and himself as seeker. All the other positions had vacancies.

The beaters were up first. The Creevey brothers were the only two who could work together. They weren't the best fliers, but they showed good teamwork and they could work on their technique. Mostly they had good potential.

Poor Ginny. Harry had wanted to see how well the potential chasers would work with her. Harry had stopped counting how many times she got hit. And it wasn't from lack of skill or awareness. She gave him a mournful look.

"Alright, that's it. I'll post the team on the board in the common room. We may have another round of tryouts for the chasers."

"You're not serious?" begged Ginny as Ron headed for the showers.

"They were horrible."

"I know that."

"Ginny look, it's for the team. We need decent chasers."

"The team? Honestly Harry, you're as bad as Angelina ever was."

"I know. But with Malfoy gone we've got a good chance at the cup."

"Then who cares. We'll win without decent chasers."

"I care. And next year you'll care when it's your team."

"Shit," said a small voice. Harry and Ginny turned.

"Can we help you?"

"Did I miss tryouts?"

"Yes."

"Damn it. You wouldn't let me have a chance to prove myself would you?" Harry looked at Ginny. She shrugged.

"I've already got my beaters, so unless you're trying out for chaser you're out of luck."

"No, I wanted to go out for chaser."

"How come you missed tryouts?" asked Ginny.

"I had detention."

"Well I've been in your place a couple of times. If you make the team you'll have to learn to keep your nose reasonably clean," warned Harry.

"Oh I will."

"Show me what you've got."

"So I suppose you want me to fly too."

"Yep." Ron walked out.

"I thought tryouts were over."

"They were we've had a change in plan. Would you mind defending the goal posts one more time?"

"No. You owe me mate."

"Yeah, but I'll forever be indebted to Ginny."

"True."

"Oi Ron, hurry up."

"Coming," he yelled as he mounted his broom and positioned himself in front of the hoops.

Harry watched the girl fly. She was good. After he put her through her paces, he looked at Ginny. She sent him a nod of approval.

"Alright, land you three." They touched down and dismounted.

"So what's your name?"

"Judith Montgomery."

"So Jude, what year are you in?"

"Third."

"Got any friends who can fly as well as you?" Ginny inquired.

"Nah, but I've got a brother."

"Does he fly?"

"Yeah, but he refuses to fly in front of other people."

"Why?"

"He says Quidditch players are stupid, mildly talented bimbos."

"We'll change his mind," chorused Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"My brother's a right stick in the mud when he wants to be."

"No worries Jude. Gin's got six brothers. One of whom is standing right here. I'm sure she can change his mind."

"My name's Judith."

"Yeah but the song's 'Hey Jude.' So Jude you shall be."

"Fine. But you've actually heard of the Beatles?"

"Yes. I don't live under a rock. See you at practice from 7-8pm on Tuesday's."

"Okay, bye."

Jude set off for the castle at a run and didn't look back. Ginny sighed tiredly and when to pick up her broom.

"Do you want me to carry your broom?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. Ron laughed.

"Because then I can ask you to go post the list of the team."

"No I think I'll carry my own broom thanks."

They walked up to Gryffindor tower in companionable silence. As soon as the portrait opened Ginny disappeared up the girls' staircase. He put the list on the board and he and Ron were promptly mobbed.

"Hey, how come the chasers are to be announced?"

"We're still debating over who should be the new chasers."

Eventually Harry and Ron managed to disentangle themselves from the mob. Ginny had had the right idea. Now all Harry had to do was find the male Montgomery. Ron said goodnight as he headed to bed and Harry sunk down into one of the armchairs in front of the fire.

Harry turned to the student next to him. He must have been in roughly his third year.

"You wouldn't happen to know Jude Montgomery's brother would you?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him."

"Then yes," he said suspiciously.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Can you introduce us, or at least point me in the right direction?"

"I'm Jake Montgomery."

"Well that was easier than expected."

"Why do you need to talk to me? How do you know my sister? And why do you call her Jude?"

"Your sister made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She says you're good, but that you don't like Quidditch players. I still need another chaser. And I call her Jude because I like the song. Any other questions?"

"If I hate Quidditch players, then why would I want to become one?"

"You really want to be one; you just don't know it yet."

"Who says I'm any good. Surely Jude's word isn't enough for you?"

"If you're half as good as her, then you're better than anyone who tried out. And apparently I'm not the only one who calls her Jude."

"She's my sister. I can call her whatever I want. And it wouldn't matter if I was good enough to go pro, I still don't want to join the team."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like Quidditch."

"Why?"

"Because I don't. Just leave me alone."

Jake got up angrily. He ran into a few people and ran out of the portrait. Harry was hot on his heels. Harry finally caught up with him. He cornered him in an empty hallway.

"Give me a good reason and I might leave you alone."

"Are you threatening me?''

"No, I am merely saying that I will not be deterred."

"You've been around Granger for too long. You're starting to sound like her."

"It happens. So what's your real reason and don't change the subject."

Jake stared at him angrily. Harry stared right back. He wanted the real reason and he wasn't leaving without it. Jake seemed to recognize defeat.

"My brother was killed playing Quidditch."

"How old was he?" Harry asked softly feeling a bit bad for pushing so hard.

"19. He was playing for the Arrows at the time. He died six years ago/ My Mum's never been the same since. She's too lost to her grief."

"Some people just can't get over the loss of their loved ones."

Pain flickered across Jake's piercing blue eyes. He realized that they were the same color as his sister's. But his were just a shade darker. They had the same dark brown hair that was almost black. Both wore their hair reasonably short, but Jude's was in more choppy layers. Harry knew as he stared into those blu7e eyes that in a way they were the same as his. But Jake's were less dead. Harry knew that he understood.

"It'd kill her if I played," he said at last. "She'll flip that Jude even thought of trying out."

"Tell you what. I'll talk to your Mum. You deserve to be able to play without feeling guilty. You deal with Quidditch and I'll deal with your Mum."  
"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I promise. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah."

"Then welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter has a few mistakes. I wrote it a while ago. I was on my way to the Grand Canyon at the time. So this was written during my 7th hour of travel. Five hours in a plane, three hours in a car. All to see a bunch of rocks. It was nice to see once. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I wouldn't mind some more for this chapter. Hint, hint. GO SABRES!


	16. Mysteries Begin

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'm currently in the middle of taking my exams but I thought you guys deserved an update. I was going to have Harry and Ginny getting together in this chapter, but as I originally planned they wouldn't get together until much later and I just thought it was too soon. The plot seems to be dragging a bit so this chapter helps jump into it a bit.

Disclaimer: Never, ever, not even in my dreams mine. But I can still wish. There will be no raining on my parades, or worse blowing up all my floats.

Mysteries Begin

The next morning the Great Hall seemed louder than usual. Apparently news had gotten around that Jake and Jude Montgomery were the new Gryffindor chasers. There was some loud outrage being expressed by those who tried out. Ginny shut them up by saying that if Gryffindor wanted to win the Quidditch Cup then they needed some players with actual talent. Needless to say she was not a very popular person that day.

Harry looked up when the owls came swooping in. A large tawny owl dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in front of him. He had recently renewed his subscription. One article in particular caught his eye. It was a small article on the back page.

_Corruption Within_

_Small amounts of money have seemingly disappeared_

_since the appointment of current Minister Rufus_

_Scrimgeour. At first it seemed to be a simple_

_miscalculation in the books. But I myself have come_

_To suspect otherwise. Since the election of the current_

_Minister, approximately 500 galleons have gone missing. That_

_Would mean between 30-40 galleons have gone missing per month. _

_The reason no one has really noticed is because there are_

_only a few galleons missing from various projects. One must_

_wonder, who is stealing the money and what are they doing with it?_

_Al L. Knoeing, Daily Prophet Correspondent_

"That sounds suspicious. So who's this Knoeing guy? I've never heard of him before."

"I don't know Ginny. But apparently he knows what's going on in the Ministry."

"Talk about doing your homework," said Ron. "You should meet up with him Harry."

"Ron's right," said Hermione. "There are a few questions I wouldn't mind asking him myself."

"Were you all reading over my shoulder?"

"No I was reading over Hermione's," said Ron.

"You mean you can read?"

"Shut up Ginny." She just grinned.

"Write a letter asking for his address why don't you."

"Hermione you must be rubbing off on Ron. He's making mildly intelligent suggestions."

"Ginny, lay off your brother why don't you."

"Oh, I just got told off by big bad Hermione. Looks like I don't need to look after you anymore. Tear, tear." Harry just shook his head and laughed. Hermione shot her an evil glare, which Ginny responded with by sending her one of her own. Ron muttered something under his breath about Ginny being the one who needed looking after.

Harry's mind was far away. Who was stealing the money? What were they planning on doing with it? And how did this Knoeing guy know guy fit into the picture? Where did he get his information? Well if there was one thing he'd learned from Moody it was CONSTANT VIGILANCE. He'd keep his head down and ears open.

19450687478457859231443645756797809-90--0-9085665242q21231324365798809-

That evening Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace lost in thought. Classes had been interesting today. In Potions they'd been brewing a truth potion and Harry for the life of him could not manage to pay attention. The teacher had given him a curious look when he brought his potion up.

Harry's potion hadn't looked like everyone else's. The color had been white, and everyone else's had been blue. Professor Blackwell had asked him to stay after. He hadn't been mean just curious.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Mr. Potter, please stay after." Ron and Hermione shot him sympathetic looks. The class cleaned up and filed out when the bell rang. Professor Blackwell closed the door. He sat down at his desk and looked Harry straight in the eye. He picked up Harry's potion sample. It was a mostly translucent white._

"_This is not the potion I assigned."_

"_I'm sorry Professor, my mind was else where."_

"_Do you know what this is?"_

"_An improperly made potion?"_

"_That is one thing it can be classified as. As I said I did not assign this particular potion. I assigned 'Monroe's Tongue'. A properly brewed 'Monroe's Tongue' should have similar affects to that off to much alcohol. Minus the slurring, slowed reactions and pounding headache that would follow. It makes it easier to get truthful information out of people. However it is not good for getting information that the individual is highly protective of. If the person becomes suspicious the potion will have no effect."_

"_I'm not sure where you're going with this Professor." Professor Blackwell held up the flask labeled with Harry's name._

"_Do you really have no idea what potion you made Mr. Potter."_

"_No, like I said I was distracted."_

"_Would you like to harbor a guess." Harry shook his head._

"_I don't know Sir."_

"_Perhaps if I show you a more complete version of this potion you shall recognize it." The Professor disappeared into his office. Harry heard the opening of doors and the professor returned with a small glass vial with a crystal stopper._

"_Could you identify this potion Mr. Potter?"_

"_Veritaserum. Wait, you mean I made VERITAS rum? How is that possible? Mine's all cloudy."_

"_The cloudiness is normal. The potion must cool completely before all the particles will settle. Freshly made VERITAS rum is useless. It must sit." _

"_Doesn't it take a month to brew?"_

"_Yes Mr. Potter, that's what I find so incredible. You obviously did not mean to consciously make VERITAS rum. It's quite amazing that you did. Not only does it take a month to brew, but the slightest mistake could cause the whole potion to blow up. Have you ever seen the recipe for VERITAS rum?"_

"_No Professor." He was starting to feel oddly uncomfortable. How had he done this? He wasn't great at potions. He had no idea how his mind even knew what to do. Did Voldemort know how to make VERITAS rum in a matter of hours? He searched his mind. Somehow he had the strongest feeling that Voldemort did not posses this particular skill. It would be devastating for the light if he did._

"_You can't tell anyone. Please Professor don't. I don't want to be treated as some specimen to study. If Voldemort found out then we'd be dead." The Professor had sat still; except for a slight movement at the mention of Voldemort's name._

"_No I think this had better stay between us."_

"_Do you have any idea how or why I did this."_

"_I have many Mr. Potter. Each one more ludicrous then the next, but none are entirely improbable."_

"_You sounded like Dumbledore just now."_

"_From what I heard he was an incredible man. That's one of the highest compliments a person can give. Thank you."_

"_Well what are your theories?"_

"_Well from what I have heard about your scar you are connected to Voldemort…"_

"_No, well I am, but Voldemort has… blocked the connection so to speak."_

"_There's always the idea that you feel people are not being truthful to you so your subconscious took over while your mind was elsewhere. Or it could just be your strong desire to have the truth be known. Perhaps there are people you would like to know their reasons or their motives for doing things."_

"_The last one probably holds the most weight. I can help but want to ask Snape," he spat the name, "why he killed Dumbledore."_

"_What does it matter why he did it?"_

"_Dumbledore trusted him. He would have protected Snape. Why kill that protection?"_

"_Perhaps Dumbledore knew he was dying. He was very old you know. Maybe this Snape fellow you speak of made him a promise." Harry looked at him incredulously._

"_Why would he make a promise to kill him?"_

"_Well you were there right?" Harry nodded. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe Snape knew Dumbledore was taking you with him. And if he knew you were with Dumbledore, then according to what I read in the paper about what happened atop the Astronomy Tower, Snape knew you were there. What if Dumbledore made him swear to protect you no matter what?"_

"_But how does that involve Snape killing Dumbledore?"_

"_Maybe there's more to Snape then you know."_

"_There'll always be more to Snape then anyone knows. It's just, I don't know. Do you think he made a promise similar to the one he made Dumbledore to someone who's fighting for Voldemort?" This time Professor Blackwell didn't move at all at the mention of Voldemort's name._

"_I think it's possible."_

"_Hold on, Draco was the one who was supposed to kill Dumbledore, he let the Death Eaters in. It must have been someone close to him. His Father never gave damn about him, so I highly doubt he was the one who made Snape promise to, I don't know protect him or something. His mother…"_

"_what about her?"_

"_My mother died to protect me. Now his mum may not be dead, but maybe she's the one who made Snape promise to protect him. Surely Snape and Narcissa knew each other. They would have been at school around the same time. I just don't get wh-, wait, Unbreakable Vows. Snape must have made one with Dumbledore to protect me and one with Narcissa to protect Draco. So that would mean if he broke either of the vows he'd die. So he did the Slytherin thing and saved himself, but he fulfilled both of the vows. Don't you need a witness though, or someone to perform the spell?"_

"_Yes Unbreakable Vows do require a witness."_

"_So now all I have to do is figure out who the witnesses were. The Vow he made with Narcissa must have been made in front of someone close to Narcissa. Someone who would doubt Snape's loyalty. That could be Bellatrix," he spat the name with such venom that Professor Blackwell gave him a strange look. Harry took no notice. _

"_But who would have witnessed Snape and Dumbledore make the Vow. Surely someone would have said something by now. Snape's innocent. Well not innocent per se, but he had a reason, not a motive. And there's a difference. I have to go tell McGonagall." Harry stood up. The Professor stopped him._

"_do you honestly think she's going to believe you?"_

"_She has to, it's the truth."_

"_No she doesn't and she won't. Fill in the holes first. Maybe your friends can help you." Harry sank into the chair he'd previously vacated._

"_No one ever believes me. I tried to tell them that Malfoy was a Death Eater, but did anyone listen? No, of course not. Why has no one come forth with the information that hey saw Dumbledore and Snape make the Vow?"_

"_You never know how recently that Vow was made."_

"_Do you think the person who witnessed it is dead?"_

"_It's quite possible."_

"_But then how can I prove his innocence?"_

"_Why would you want to? He killed Albus Dumbledore, the greatest sorcerer of all time."_

"_Maybe because that's all he ever wanted."  
"And what's that?"_

"_Redemption." That sat in silence for a bit, both lost in their thoughts. A bell rang somewhere in the distance to indicate that the new period had begun._

"_You'd better go. You're missing a class."_

"_It's just Transfiguration, Hermione can give me the notes later."_

"_I also have a class though."_

"_Then I'd better go."_

"_Here let me write you a note. There's no point in making Gryffindor suffer for my folly."_

"_Thanks." Harry took the parchment. He stopped in front of the door and turned back. "Do you think Snape could ever forgive himself?"_

"_Maybe if he felt everyone else had forgiven him. The blame one lays on them self is often much worse then the blame others lay upon them."_

"_Yeah," Harry said as he nodded his head. "Sorry about the Potion."_

"_No harm done. Now you'd better get to class before everyone thinks you and Ginny got caught up 'talking' again." Harry shot him a contemptuous look. The Professor just winked. Harry rolled his eyes. He opened the door and pushed his way through the assembled students. Harry smiled when he spotted Ginny._

"_Oi Professor, Ginny's right here. I can't be accused of being late because of her."_

"_But maybe you were hanging around my classroom because you wanted to get a glimpse of her." Everyone laughed and Harry just stomped off muttering something about annoying Potions Professors._

_END FALSHBACK_

Harry was woken from his stupor by two owls pecking incessantly at him. He removed the owls of their burdens and the one flew off into the night sky. He opened the first letter which was the heavier of the two. It was on lined paper and it took Harry a moment to identify who it was from.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey it's Arthur, remember me from Godric's Hollow? I don't think wizards actually use lined paper, but it was all I had._

_Do you remember that statue? The one of Godric Gryffindor. Well it's been weird lately. I swear it's been glowing. But not in the normal sense of glowing. It seems to be absorbing the sunlight, yet the stone remains cool._

_My friends and I got kind of suspicious, so on the night of the full moon we snuck out. The statue cast a shadow. Where the tip of the wands shadow fell we started digging. We found this key (the one enclosed). The writing makes no sense to us. Hopefully it'll be of some help to you._

_Well I hope all's well. This owl seemed trustworthy enough. It was waiting at the base of the statue. It seemed as though it knew we'd be there and that he'd be needed. From Your Muggle Friend,_

_Arthur_

Harry looked at the owl. It was midnight black with eyes that seemed to change color. Harry picked up the key, but his gaze was still trained on the owl. He felt a surge of power and all the lights flickered in the common room. Harry was glad to be alone.

"Curious," Harry whispered. "Very curious. What's your name dear owl?"

The owl just stared at him. Harry swore that the owl's eyes turned rainbow for a second. "I'll be calling you Rainbow, Bo for short." The owl gave a short hoot and flew out into the night. Actually Harry wasn't entirely sure it was an owl. It had wings that resembled those of an eagle, the eyes of an owl, yet the shape of a phoenix.

Harry shook his head and turned his attention to the key. It was very old looking. It was lighter than normal though and seemed almost hollow. But it didn't sound hollow when Harry hit a galleon against it.

The writing on it was in Parsel Tongue. It seemed strange that a statue of Godric Gryffindor would have a key that must have belonged to Salazar Slytherin hid nearby. Yet another mystery to solve. The key said: _'Contained is the power many desire. Fitted is the key, to a door with all answers behind it. Relinquished to the wrong hands, upon the world shall the apocalypse come.'_

"Great, now I have a key that can end the world if it falls into the wrong hands. Was does everything happen to me. I wonder if Voldemort wants this. But how can he, he knows nothing of it. Even Hermione's never mentioned anything about a key that could end the world. Unless no one knew about Gryffindor keeping Slytherins key. It must unlock a door that has something to do with the other Founders. A library. Gryffindor's Statue had the Key, and Slytherin's Key has the power to open the door to Ravenclaw's Library. But how does Hufflepuff fit into all this. Hogwarts would have been Hufflepuff's Home, she was the reigning Headmistress until she dies. So in Hufflepuff's Home, Ravenclaw's Library must be enclosed. That's it. Now all I have to do is find it. Na d it's not on the Marauder's map. And now I'm talking to myself."

Harry decided he'd better keep the necklace and his discoveries to himself. He put the key on a chain and placed it around his neck. The key grew warm and Harry could feel the power radiating from it. It didn't seem like a dark object though. But how could something that had the power to destroy the world be anything but evil. Did Salazar really betray Godric and Hogwarts all those year s ago? Could nothing be just black and white, good and evil?

Harry shifted and he heard the crinkle of parchment. Of course the other letter. He'd been so distracted by everything that he'd learned that he'd forgotten about it. Harry decided that he'd open the second letter tomorrow. He wondered if he'd ever be able to fall asleep. He had so much to think about.

Author's Note: Ok ay so I was going to write what the other letter said but I'm tired of typing. This chapter kind of took a turn of it's own. I skipped the original chapter I had written about Ginny and Harry and went on to type this one. And just for your information it was a reasonably short chapter. It was only 5 pages handwritten. But you know, life never goes as planned. I hoped you liked this chapter. Personally I really enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews. Review! Review! Review! So I have a couple of Questions.

What power do you think the key holds/unlocks?

Who do you think the other letter is from?

Who do you think is stealing the money from the Ministry and why?

Review!


End file.
